


【ME】It's Only The Fairy Tale

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 篡位小马把前国王花朵变成了自己的奴隶。





	1. Chapter 1

Eduardo坐在铺着草席的石床上。他已经有足足两天没有进食，滴水未进，更别提拥有一场酣畅的睡眠了。可是现下，他毫无睡意，只是坐在这里，放空了脑海中的思绪。

这里是地处王宫下方的地牢，幽暗潮湿，四面墙黑漆漆的，没有开一扇窗户。常年见不到光的阴暗角落里，总能传出令人寒毛直竖的可疑声响。对于养尊处优的Eduardo而言，待在这里实在太难捱了；但他已经心如死灰，周遭的环境如何，已无法再激起他心中的一点涟漪。

他的躯壳坐在这里，双眼空洞，盯着眼前的虚空。地牢之外，庆祝新王登基的庆典已经结束了，礼炮声和欢闹声都不复存在，这里又恢复了可怕的、能将人吞噬的寂静。

幽深的走廊尽头亮起火焰，踢踢踏踏的脚步声回荡在地牢里。穿着华丽的侍卫们举着火把，谦恭地引着新王来到牢房门前。牢固的铁锁在钥匙下应声而开，Mark皱着眉头，走进这间过于肮脏狭小的囚室。他从猩红的披风里伸出一只手，从侍卫那里要来了一只火把，把它插在墙洞里，然后挥手让所有人退了下去。

Eduardo在跳跃的火光里平静地注视着Mark。他还穿着国王的服制，精美的布料在囚禁中变得暗淡，不复往日的华彩。被拉下王座的小国王也和他身上的衣服一样，整个人都衰败了下来，脸庞和身体都隐没在了火光无法照到的黑暗里。

Mark也在注视着他。新王的面部线条紧绷着，下巴倨傲地微抬。

“Eduardo Saverin，”Mark直呼对方的名讳，蓝眼睛牢牢地锁在他身上，“你在面见国王的时候，不应该跪下来行礼吗？”

Eduardo面无表情地仰视Mark。他脸色苍白，嘴唇也因为缺水而干裂了。

“我永远不会承认你的身份，也不会向僭主行礼。”Eduardo哑着嗓子低声说。

Mark哼了一声。

“看来你还没意识到自己的身份。”他冷酷地说着，径直向前一步，扯住Eduardo的头发让他抬起头，居高临下地逼视着他。他用一只手扯住垂在Eduardo膝头的锁链，铁链发出丁零的脆响。

“你还以为自己是国王吗？”Mark咬着牙说道，“你现在只不过是一个阶下囚，是我的奴隶。我能轻而易举杀了你，就像碾死一只蝼蚁。”

Eduardo毫无畏惧，他甚至昂起脑袋，向Mark露出自己天鹅一般脆弱的脖颈。

“悉听尊便。”他无所谓地说。

Mark气急败坏地松开他。Eduardo被他推了一把，整个人都因为惯性摔倒在石床上。沉重的铁链束缚了他的动作，再加上身体濒临虚脱，Eduardo好一会儿都只能伏在草席上微微喘气，根本没有力气爬起来。

Mark的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。他阴鸷地盯了Eduardo一会，转头朝向地牢之外。

“守卫！”他喊道。几个穿着软甲的士兵迅速跑了过来。

Mark瞥了瘫倒在旁的Eduardo一眼。

“把这个奴隶带到我的寝宫里去。”他命令道。

两个士兵走上前，一左一右架起了曾经的国王。Eduardo恢复了点力气，甩脱了这些人的桎梏。

“我自己能走。”他喘着气扔出这句话，挺直脊背走出了地牢。

*

Mark没有直接回到自己的寝殿，而是先转身去了议事厅。他的几位心腹大臣正在那里等他。看到他出现以后，枢机大臣Sean Parker讪讪地缩回了和侍女拉拉扯扯的手。首相Chris Hughes和元帅Dustin Moskovitz都在Sean的对面正襟危坐着，看到Mark进门后，Dustin甚至还纠结地低下了头。

“Mark，Eduardo现在在哪里？”看到国王的第一眼，Chris就急切地抛出了这个问题。他们与Mark之间虽然有君臣上的名分，但又有患难与共的友谊。在Mark面前，Chris一直都直言不讳。

Mark开口之前，Sean先轻蔑地嗤笑了一声，从桌子上的金盘里摘下一颗葡萄扔进口中。

“为什么要管这个亡国之君的死活？”Sean轻佻地询问Chris。

Chris愠怒地瞪了Sean一眼，又把目光转向Mark。

“西班牙今天来信了，Alex Saverin要你交出他的弟弟，否则就要大军压境。佛罗伦萨那边暂且还没有动静，但是Michele肯定和他的兄长一条心。Mark，Eduardo还活着吗？”

Mark抿紧嘴唇，坐在王位上一言不发。

老国王Roberto Saverin很会打如意算盘；他有三个儿子，也给他们安排了不同的人生道路。他让两个儿子分别娶了西班牙的公主和佛罗伦萨的公爵小姐，让他们参与到这两个权势滔天的王室中的权力角逐；而后，他又把自己脑袋上的王冠传给了小儿子。

只是他做梦都不会想到，他的小儿子只当了五十天的国王，就被起兵反叛的Mark扯下了王座。Roberto让自己的三个儿子逐鹿四境反而把Eduardo推到了孤立无援的境地。Mark趁着西班牙内乱、佛罗伦萨又政权更替的时机，一举攻破了Saverin公国的都城。Eduardo的兄长们自顾不暇，根本无力越过千山万水来营救弟弟。等到局势稳定的时候，除了Mark之外的所有人都失去了Eduardo的下落。

“他死了。”Mark向Chris撒了谎。他把那枚从前一直戴在Eduardo手上、象征Saverin家族的印章戒指抛给Chris，“你可以让人把这个交给Alex Saverin。如果他想为弟弟报仇，就掂量掂量自己。”

Dustin惊呼一声，从Chris手里抢过那个戒指。他不敢置信地翻来覆去检视那枚戒指，再抬头看Mark的时候眼里满是泪水。

“你真的杀了Wardo？”Dustin质问到。

“我没有。”Mark神色不变，“攻破王宫的时候，他死在乱军里了。”

“他的尸体呢？”Chris也不依不饶，“他应当以国王的礼节被下葬。”

“天气太热，尸体不能保存，我让人把他直接埋到他的家族墓地了。过两天我会让人立一个碑的。”

“…….你这个冷血无情的混蛋！”Dustin霍地站起来。他把手放在身侧的剑鞘上，摆出一副要和Mark决斗的架势。Chris拉住他，低声在他耳边说了句什么，把Dustin带出了议事厅。

Sean一直冷眼旁观着这场闹剧，甚至还好整以暇给自己倒了杯酒。Chris和Dustin离开以后，Mark一直都坐在王位上没有动。Sean站起来，在Mark面前打了个响指，换回了国王的注意力。

“干什么？”Mark蹙眉问到。

“我有一份礼物送给你，当做我对你登基的贺礼。”Sean笑嘻嘻的说。他拿过自己早就准备好的盖了红色绒布的托盘，当着Mark的面把绒布扯下来。

“Tada——！”Sean得意地举起托盘，“全副用品，你一定会满意的。”

Mark低头注视着托盘，上面整齐地排列着羊皮鞭，口枷，串珠，皮带等一系列用具。

“都是全新的，没有人用过。”Sean殷勤地说。

“为什么送我这个？”Mark抬眼看他。

Sean耸耸肩。

“因为我猜——新国王肯定想要个听话的奴隶。”他说到。

*

Mark回到寝殿的时候，已经是夜色初上了。寝殿里空无一人，Eduardo仍穿着脏乱的长袍，被繁复的锁链锁在床脚。

这里也曾经是他的寝殿——但是现在，这一切都属于Mark了。Eduardo听到Mark进来的动静后抬起头，看向Mark的时候，棕色的眼睛里燃烧着恨意。

很好，Mark想，仇恨能让人保持求生欲。

他把手里的托盘放到桌子上，转身坐在椅子上。Eduardo的双手被反拷在背后，双脚的脚踝上也配着镣铐，和手腕上的锁链相连。连接的铁链很短，Eduardo只能维持跪着的姿势，根本无法站起身。

他的脖子上还有一根锁链，垂落在地上，另一端被焊在床尾的栏杆上。这简直是莫大的侮辱，Eduardo眼睛里全是不甘的神色。

Mark悠哉地给自己倒了杯茶。他注意到Eduardo的喉结滚动了一下。

Saverin家都有着优越的外貌，Eduardo也不例外。相比他父亲和兄长的高大健壮，Eduardo更为纤细秀气。他眉眼浓艳，五官精致，下颌和脖颈的线条漂亮得无法言喻。从他还是个小王子的时候，就是无数贵族小姐们的梦中情人。但是现在，失势和囚禁让他失去了往常如同玫瑰花一般的娇艳，脸色晦暗，嘴唇苍白，像是被厄运女神抽走了所有的生命力。

Mark用脚踩住地下的锁链，勾住铁链往自己身边拽。Eduardo被拉扯得踉跄一下，差点摔倒在地。Mark从地上捡起锁链，一圈一圈绕到自己手上，Eduardo被他的力道拖拽着，跪在地上膝盖行来到Mark面前。

Mark伸出手，用虎口卡住Eduardo的下巴，逼迫他抬起头看向自己。

“你还是不愿意向我俯首称臣吗？”Mark问到。

Eduardo虚弱又坚定地摇了摇头。

Mark冷笑一声。他从托盘里拿起一个皮质的眼罩，用温柔的力道把它戴在Eduardo眼睛上，在Eduardo脑后打了结。

“我给了你一个选择，你拒绝了。”新国王低声说，“那我只能让你做第二种了——从现在开始，你就是我的奴隶。”

在Eduardo出声以前，他掰开Eduardo的下巴，把那枚核桃大小的口枷塞进了Eduardo嘴里。

“现在，我要惩罚我我不听话的奴隶了。”他拿起鞭子，在空气里甩了一下。

Eduardo目不能视，口不能言，鞭子破空的声音让他跪着的身体微微颤栗了一下。Mark没急着鞭打他，他先拔出自己小巧的匕首，从Eduardo领口向下竖着划了一道。轻微的刺啦声响后，衣料向两边敞开，Eduardo保养得宜的细腻肌肤裸露出来，胸前的两颗红樱在遮掩下若隐若现。Mark用两根手指夹住其中的一颗，在指尖捻揉。

“我不需要端茶倒水的奴隶。”Mark慢悠悠地说，手腕翻转过来，把Eduardo的裤子也割开了，“我只需要你做取悦我的性奴。”

Eduardo呜咽一声，肩膀的线条紧紧绷着。Mark用刀尖挑开他身下的衣物，轻松地把Eduardo的阴茎握在手里。Mark把匕首贴近Eduardo的小腹，冰凉的触感让Eduardo猛地哆嗦一下，下意识就要往后面躲。

“别动。”Mark声音低沉地命令道。他侧着刀锋，一点点地运转着匕首，小心地剃掉了Eduardo身下的耻毛。Eduardo僵硬着，一动不动地任他动作。

过了一会以后，Mark扔掉匕首，满意地打量自己的杰作。Eduardo浅粉色的性器完全暴露出来，安静地蛰伏在双腿之间。Mark口干舌燥，他又拉扯住捆绑Eduardo的锁链，把他拉到自己面前。

两人的鼻尖几乎触在一起。Mark睁着双眼，盯着Eduardo眼睛的位置。

“Wardo，”Mark用上了旧日的昵称，几乎是在蛊惑了，“只要你愿意服从我的统治，愿意效忠我做我的臣子，我依然能给你不输给一国之君的尊荣。”

口枷让Eduardo只能沉默，但他还是坚定地摇了摇头。

Mark呼了口气。Eduardo会这么倔，完全在他意料之中。

Roberto执政后期，常年的征伐已经让国库陷入了空虚，再加上奢靡的宫廷横征暴敛，Saverin家族早就在王国中失去了民心。在Roberto因为一场急病撒手归西后，Eduardo在匆促之间登上了王位。他还没来得及培植自己的势力，Mark的铁骑就已经扣开了王都的城门。

Mark的军队在向王都行进的一路上，受到了前所未有的欢迎。人民像期盼一场甘霖那样，期盼王国的新统治者。假如有时间，Eduardo也许也会是个优秀的国王；但是现在，他已经没有这个机会了。Mark的权欲和野望，让他抛弃了年少时的友谊，带头出兵征伐Eduardo。

Mark的军队攻破王都的时候，Eduardo在自己的王宫里放了把火。他本来想像个真正的国王那样有尊严地死去，但是Mark单枪匹马地闯进着火的宫殿，他俘虏了Eduardo，在盛怒之下把小国王关进了地牢。王宫的火势被扑灭，新王在废墟上奏乐登基，Eduardo则穿戴上镣铐，成了新王脚边的奴隶。

Mark撕碎Eduardo身上的残余衣物，让Eduardo完全赤身裸体地跪在地上。小国王的肌肤有着属于贵族的少见阳光的白皙色泽，却又有着流畅的线条和精瘦的肌肉，像雕塑一般赏心悦目。

Mark拿起鞭子，绕到Eduardo身后。他轻轻掂起鞭子找了找手感，然后“啪”的一声，把第一鞭甩到Eduardo背上。

Eduardo闷哼了一声，身体摇晃了一下。Mark不等他反应，反手在Eduardo另一侧肩膀又抽了一鞭。Eduardo跪直身体，闷声不吭。

Mark本来只想教训Eduardo一下，让他对自己服软。小国王从小娇生惯养，连点苦头都没吃过，更别提被人打了。Mark想抽他两下，让Eduardo向自己低头，没想到Eduardo骨头硬得很，不仅不求饶，甚至还咬紧了牙关不出声，这让Mark火气更大了。

新王沉下脸，左右开弓在Eduardo艺术品一样的背上抽了十下。这种皮鞭是特制的，不会留下过分的伤痕，相比惩罚而言更像是情趣。可是落在ER娇嫩的背部以后，还是迅速留下了十条狭长的红印。

Mark看到Eduardo背上交错的十条红印以后，扔下了鞭子。他有点心软了，但是Eduardo的倔强还是让他火大得不行。他来到Eduardo身前，Eduardo已经疼得满头冷汗，棕发被汗水打湿，凌乱地贴在额头上。Mark扯住Eduardo脖颈上的锁链，让他被迫抬起头袒露出自己的胸膛，然后用手指夹住Eduardo胸前的一粒乳头，毫不客气地用力揉捏。不一会儿，那颗小东西就在Mark手下红肿成起初的两倍大小，被蹂躏得颜色鲜红，像颗诱人采摘的樱桃。

Mark松开它，又去揉捏Eduardo的另一侧乳头。Eduardo被锁链拉扯着仰起脑袋，呼吸不自觉地变得急促起来。Mark把Eduardo胸前的两点全都亵玩得红艳欲滴以后才停下手，他松开自己对Eduardo的钳制，Eduardo垂下脑袋，轻轻地咳嗽了两声。

Mark紧紧盯着他，对他既怜又恨。寝殿的壁炉里一年四季熏着火焰，冬天用来保温，夏天用来祛湿。Mark提前吩咐了侍从，让他们在壁炉里烧了几块烙铁。

Mark站起来，用夹子从火焰中夹出一块烧得通红的铁块。烙铁已经被烧成几乎是透明的红色，上面还印着花纹——这是用来给奴隶烙印的，对于主人而言，奴隶就像是牲口，需要被打上专属的印记。Mark故意夹着那块烙铁，往Eduardo漂亮的脸蛋旁凑了凑。感觉到身侧的热气，Eduardo稍微往后退了退。

“我还没给你烙印呢。”Mark说着，夹着烙铁又往Eduardo脸侧蹭了蹭，“就印在你脸上怎么样，奴隶？”

Eduardo的肩膀肉眼可见地抖了一下——他害怕了。这个表现让Mark颇有成就感，他哼了一声，把烙铁重新扔回火里。

Mark才舍不得给Eduardo烙印呢，只是吓唬他一下罢了。Mark在Eduardo面前蹲下来，抚摸了两下Eduardo颤抖的身体，然后打开Eduardo脚上的镣铐，把Eduardo推倒在地毯上，将自己嵌入Eduardo来不及合拢的双腿间。

背部着地的时候，Eduardo疼得哼了一声。Mark注意到了，他一只手垫在Eduardo颈下，压着Eduardo让他转过身来，整个人跪趴在地毯上，柔韧的身体像是一座优美的桥，挺翘的臀部高高撅起，遍布红痕的背部赤裸着完全展示在Mark眼前。

Mark心猿意马，双手放在Eduardo的屁股上，毫不客气地用力揉捏，在那两团饱满的臀肉上掐出鲜明的指印。Eduardo没办法反抗，但是整个人都十分抗拒，身体紧紧地绷着。Mark的呼吸因为情欲变得粗重，他不耐烦地跪起来，在Eduardo屁股上拍了两巴掌。

他已经等不及了——从鞭打Eduardo开始，控制欲被唤醒的Mark就已经硬了。Mark从Sean给他的一个瓷罐里挖了点香膏，直接向Eduardo紧致的臀缝间，那处从未有人造访过的花蕊探去。

Mark蘸了冰凉膏体的手指触碰到Eduardo穴口的时候，Eduardo剧烈地抖了一下，肩膀抵在地毯上，开始剧烈地挣扎，锁链碰撞在一起，发出一阵叮铃哐啷的乱响。Mark用了点力气才压住他，把手指刺进Eduardo的身体。

Eduardo抽噎了一声，彻底没有动静了。Mark的脸紧绷着，额头上却也已经出汗了。他有点急切地在Eduardo身体里扩张着，过了一会就迫不及待把手指加到两根。

那些香膏很快就在Eduardo身体里融化了，随着Mark的抽插，发出淫靡的水声。Eduardo的甬道里一开始十分干涩，但是随着Mark的抽送，也渐渐变得柔软湿润起来。Mark咬着牙，他的手指已经加到三根了——如果这不是Eduardo，只是一个普通的奴隶的话，Mark早就不管不顾地操进去了，才不会管对方会不会受伤。

但这本来就是一个悖论：Mark不会和其他奴隶上床。只有Eduardo的雌伏，才让他如此性欲高涨。

Mark从Eduardo身体里抽出手，他的手指水光潋滟，融化了的香膏和Eduardo体内分泌出的液体混杂在一起，顺着手指流到Mark的腕部。他迫不及待，解开自己鼓囊囊一团的裤子，怒涨多时的阴茎从束缚里跳出来，“啪”地拍在Eduardo的臀瓣上。

像是被这个热度和硬度烫伤了似的，Eduardo轻微地哆嗦了一下。Mark趴在他背上，他的汗水滴落在Eduardo的鞭痕上，Eduardo疼得抖了一下，下一秒，Mark就扶着自己的利刃，不管不顾地刺入了Eduardo的身体。

巨大的疼痛瞬间席卷了Eduardo——Mark的身材谈不上多么健壮，性器的尺寸却天赋异禀。他进入Eduardo体内的时候，简直就像施加给Eduardo的酷刑，Eduardo在这种痛感中，差点以为自己被剖成了两半。

Mark也一样不好受：Eduardo太紧了，夹得他寸步难行。Eduardo在他身下痛得不停颤抖的样子，也让Mark十分心疼。但是彻底占有Eduardo的心情还是占了上风，Mark咬着牙，一点点地把自己硕大的阴茎完全推进了Eduardo的身体。

完全进入Eduardo以后，Mark好一会儿都不敢动作。Eduardo无声无息地趴在地上，简直就像已经死去了一样。Mark有点惶恐地摸了摸Eduardo的胸口，感受到对方的心跳以后才放松下来。他的手指顺着Eduardo的小腹向下摸去，Eduardo的阴茎完全没有勃起，软软地垂落在双腿之间。Mark握住它套弄，想要将它从沉睡中唤醒。他埋在Eduardo身体里的性器9也开始小幅度地动作，缓慢地在Eduardo的肉洞里进出着。

Eduardo的阴茎在Mark手中渐渐变硬了，掩藏在口枷之中的吐息也开始变得粗重。Mark的一只手流连在Eduardo的胸口和腰线，另一只手则圈着Eduardo的阴茎上下撸动。他在Eduardo身体里进出的力道也忍不住加大了：Eduardo的身体内部温暖又紧致，湿润的肠道像长着一张贪婪的小嘴，用力地吮吸着Mark的阴茎。

“你这个浪荡的婊子。”Mark低声喘息着，暧昧地咬着Eduardo的耳垂，把这些侮辱他的下流话吹到他耳朵里，“看你下面这张小嘴多会吸。”

“如果你愿意对你的大臣们张开腿，那你一定是最好的国王。他们一定会对你的屁股宣誓效忠的。那样的话，你就不用沦落到现在这样众叛亲离的下场了。”Mark残忍地说着，拇指和食指用力地揉捏Eduardo红肿不堪的乳头。他把Eduardo抱起来，让他坐在自己的怀里，粗大的阴茎自下而上地贯穿他。Eduardo低地惊喘了一声，像是被Mark的肉棒噎住了一样。

Mark拨弄着Eduardo鼓胀的阴茎，用长着硬茧的拇指揉搓顶端娇嫩的小孔。透明的前液从那里溢出来，随着Mark的撸动流满柱身，把Eduardo的整根阴茎都变得水色透亮。

“我早该这样对待你了，”Mark发狠地把Eduardo的腰往下按，压着他一顿猛操，“你只配做一个奴隶，对着你的主人张开腿，哭着求我射给你。”

Mark的眼神阴暗起来。一个多月前，Eduardo刚刚登基的时候，从王都就已经传来消息，Eduardo将会和某位公主联姻，来巩固他刚刚掌握的政权。Mark在蜡烛下看完了那封密信，然后面无表情地把它烧毁了。第二天早上，他就找到Chris和Dustin，告诉他们自己的野心——他要登上国王的宝座建立自己的政权。

Eduardo在Mark暴风骤雨般的操弄下溃不成军，无力地像一艘随波逐流的小舟。Mark的阴茎擦过他体内的一点，过电似的快感让Eduardo颤栗不已，脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。Mark一言不发，狠命地朝着那一点进攻。他像交配中的雄狮一样，牙齿叼着Eduardo后颈处的一块皮肤，在那里来回碾磨。

Eduardo的双手被绑在背后，剧烈的快感让他一次次握紧拳头想要抓住什么，却只能在下一次被插入的时候无力地松开手指。眼睛上束缚的皮具剥夺了他的视觉，Eduardo却还是能感觉到视野里一团团因为快感而炸开的白光。Mark在他身体里的挞伐好像无休无止，每一下都进出得又深又狠，像是对他怀抱着无从宣泄的滔天恨意一样。Eduardo又累又倦，他垂下脑袋，放任自己完全沉浸在了无边无际的黑暗中。

感觉到Eduardo的身体突然软下来后，Mark连忙抱住他，才没让Eduardo一头栽倒在地上。Eduardo不知道什么时候已经射了，冰凉粘腻的精液糊在小腹上，把两个人相连的下半身弄得一片混乱。

Mark还硬着，但他还是从Eduardo身体里退了出来，草草地撸弄了两下，射到了Eduardo双腿之间。他解开Eduardo的眼罩和口枷，把Eduardo放平在地毯上，Eduardo后背的伤口触碰到地上，疼得轻声呻吟了一声。Mark连忙扶住他，让Eduardo侧躺在地上，取来一条毛毯给他盖住。

Mark站起来走到寝殿门前，叫侍女进来清理地上的狼藉。侍女们鱼贯而入，领头的一个侍女过来向Mark行礼。

“陛下，要把奴隶带下去清理吗？”她询问道。

王宫的侍女和守卫全部都换过了，没人认出躺在地上的Eduardo就是从前的国王，只把他当做Mark用来寻欢作乐的奴隶。Mark不悦地皱起眉头，脸色也阴沉下来。

“别碰他。”Mark严肃地命令道，“打扫完就出去，再端两盆温水进来。”

侍女出去以后，Mark揭开盖着Eduardo的毛毯，用温热的毛巾给Eduardo擦拭了身体。他本来想把Eduardo抱到床上去睡的，还但是犹豫一会以后，Mark又给Eduardo戴上锁扣，把他锁在了床尾。

Eduardo太骄傲了，Mark憋着一股火，想要磋磨一下Eduardo的锐气。给Eduardo盖上一条毯子以后Mark自己回到床上睡了。

这一夜Mark睡得很不安稳，还做了一个稀奇古怪的噩梦。他梦到自己孤身一人骑马在郊外打猎，突然一头漂亮的雄鹿闯进了他的视野。Mark张弓搭箭对准它，鹿却突然看向Mark，棕色的眼睛里满是哀哀的泪水。

Mark心软了，他想放下弓箭可是手中的弓弦却像不受他控制一样，径直射出了一枚羽箭。那枚羽箭破空而去，迅疾地插入了那头鹿的胸膛。鹿哀叫一声，倒在了草地上。

Mark心头涌上不祥的预感，他连忙策马跑过去，却发现躺在地上的不再是雄鹿，而是Eduardo。他的胸口插着那枚箭，箭簇顶端的羽毛还在微微颤抖着。他前胸的伤口涌出大量的鲜血，同时还在费力地咳嗽着，从嘴角流下触目惊心的血线。

Mark跳下马，他虚软着身体，跪倒在Eduardo身边，徒劳地想要用手去堵住Eduardo血流不止的伤口。

“No.Wardo,no……”Mark哽咽着，手足无措。

Eduardo睁着他那双漂亮却空洞的眼睛，牢牢地逼视着Mark。

“You did this,”他气若游丝，“you kill me.”

Mark喘了一声，从噩梦里惊醒过来。他心神不定，靠在床头平复了好一会呼吸，才点着床头的蜡烛，举着烛台去查看Eduardo的情况。

结果在看到Eduardo的第一眼，Mark的心就揪起来了。Eduardo蜷缩在毯子下面，戴着手铐的双臂怕冷似的环抱着膝盖，脸色苍白，额头上冷汗涔涔，睫毛被泪水粘连成了一簇一簇的。

“Wardo？”Mark低声叫了他一句，轻轻碰了碰Eduardo的肩膀，可是Eduardo全无反应。Mark的心沉下去，他摸了摸Eduardo的额头，触手的温度烫得惊人。Mark解开Eduardo身上的锁链，把他抱起来放到床上。

“来人！”新王对着寝殿门外喊到，“叫医生！”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

医生在国王冷厉的注视下战战兢兢地完成了对Eduardo的诊治，留下药品以后就落荒而逃了。寝殿里重新恢复了静谧，Mark遣散了侍女，靠坐到Eduardo身侧的床头上。

Eduardo侧躺着昏睡在枕头上，脸颊被高热蒸得通红，睫毛上也可怜兮兮地挂着泪珠。Mark用蘸了凉水的毛巾替他敷在额头上，没一会儿毛巾就被捂得温热。

Mark心绪烦躁，也没了继续睡觉的性致，干脆坐起来就着烛光阅读凯撒的《高卢战记》。

可是此时此刻，就连凯撒都失去了魅力，书页上密密麻麻的字符Mark一个都看不进去。Eduardo躺在他身边，灼烫的呼吸飘散在空气里，就像是羽毛落在了Mark的心口上。

Mark扔下书，想出去在月色下走一走换换心情，可是又担心还在发烧的Eduardo。他犹豫了一会，Eduardo又有了动静：他在昏睡中翻了个身，碰到背上的鞭伤以后，又难受地呻吟起来。Mark扶着他的肩膀，让Eduardo重新侧躺过来。刚才医生也验看了Eduardo背上的伤口，那些鞭痕已经全部肿硬了起来，像一条条丑陋的爬虫虬结在Eduardo背上。Mark替他涂了药膏，心下难免有点愧疚。

Eduardo好像醒了，但是高烧让他有点意识不清。

“Mark？”他咕哝了一声，声音小得像是梦呓。

“我在。”Mark的心口又柔软起来，坐起身抚摸Eduardo的头发。

“……水。”Eduardo伸出手，虚弱地拉住Mark的一根手指。

Mark连忙从床头的水壶里给他倒了杯水，扶着Eduardo坐起来，让他靠在自己怀里，亲手替他捧着水杯让他喝水。Eduardo喝了两口就摇头不想喝了，Mark连哄带灌，让他喝完了一整杯水，才又把Eduardo放回床上。

Eduardo从小就坚韧温柔，生了病反而变得任性软弱起来，Mark也是第一次见到Eduardo这样。小国王在睡梦里总想翻身，Mark只好跟他一起躺下来，用手臂搂着他，不让他乱动。

他睁着眼睛，一动不动地盯着Eduardo。Eduardo现在十分衰弱，整个人也憔悴不堪，一点都看不出曾经的光彩照人。Mark心烦意乱，他在Eduardo额头上吻了一下，又把他搂在自己胸前。

Eduardo好像有一种奇异的魔力：他总是能让拥有着钢铁般意志的Mark变得犹疑和软弱，不自觉地患得患失。Mark聪明过人又能力出众，在心里把凯撒当做榜样，梦想着能建立属于自己的荣耀和功勋；他战无不胜，唯独在Eduardo那里尝到了碰壁的滋味。

有过那么几个瞬间，Mark很想杀了Eduardo。他心里十分清楚，自己要想成为卓著的帝王，就不该放任Eduardo像根刺一样，在他心上越扎越深。

可是Mark做不到。他完全可以在攻破都城的那一天冷眼旁观着Eduardo死在王宫的大火中，也有一百种方法神不知鬼不觉地秘密处死Eduardo，但他根本下不了手。

我该拿你怎么办？Mark把下巴垫在Eduardo的头顶，有点茫然地这样想。

*

Mark第二天起床的时候，Eduardo还在睡。他的体温降下去不少，但还是微微发着低烧。Mark站在床边犹豫了会，没有继续用镣铐锁住Eduardo，而是吩咐侍卫们守在寝殿外，一有异常随时向他报告。

Mark刚离开后不久，躺在床上的Eduardo就睁开了眼睛。他一点都没有病中的混沌，反而眼神清明。寝殿里没留下Eduardo的衣服，Eduardo就干脆扯下床上的被单披在身上。他吃了点Mark留在床头的食物补充体力，然后就蹑手蹑脚地下了地。

此时身在议事厅的Mark，正皱眉读着从佛罗伦萨来的信。Eduardo的二哥送来一封措辞激烈的文书，要求Mark交出Eduardo——不论是死是活。Mark面无表情地把信件看完，顺手扔给了Sean。

Chris和Dustin都不在，Mark也懒得过问。Dustin很好糊弄，Chris却心思缜密，Mark不太有把握自己能骗得过他。

Sean看完信以后笑起来。

“这好办，”他愉悦地说，“你把Eduardo的尸体给他不就好了。”

Mark抬起头瞪了Sean一眼，Sean立刻举手投降。

“干嘛那么杀气腾腾地看着我！”他叫到，“我又没说让你真的杀了Eduardo。公国这么大，你找一具和他身材体型差不多的尸体很难吗？”

Mark踌躇了一会：“这倒不难，但是找和他长得像的有点难。”

Sean叹了口气。几年之前，他曾经向Roberto Saverin毛遂自荐，狂妄地放话自己能当帝国的首相，可是老国王反感Sean浮夸浪荡的作风，根本没给他任何官职。Sean在公国到处游历，慧眼识珠发现了Mark。他大喜过望，意识到Mark就是自己想要辅佐的君王。

Mark一点都没让他失望，轻而易举取代Saverin家族，成为了万众瞩目的新王。可是在处理Eduardo的事情上，Mark却又一反常态，变得格外优柔寡断、瞻前顾后，Sean简直恨铁不成钢。

Sean从骨子里就是个花花公子，秉持着游戏人生的那一套态度。Sean有多崇拜Mark在军事和政治上的敏锐把控和铁血手腕，就有多看不起Mark对Eduardo的割舍不下。要不是怕Mark事后发怒处置自己，Sean早就替Mark把Eduardo杀了。把亡国之君留在新王身边，简直是养虎为患。

不过他还是在Mark身上押了赌注：Sean觉得Mark能驯服Eduardo。等到Eduardo真的成了Mark的奴隶、成了听话的漂亮人偶，Mark就该对他失去兴趣了。Mark现在对Eduardo这么执念，一定是求之不得的心态在作怪。等到Mark真的完全掌控了Eduardo，让曾经高高在上的Eduardo匍匐在他脚下以后，Mark就会转移放在Eduardo身上的过多注意力了。

“这个好办。”Sean继续给Mark出馊主意，“你就告诉Michele Saverin，说Eduardo点火自焚了，脸上被烧伤了，所以尸体面目模糊，你是靠那枚戒指认出他的。”

Mark直勾勾盯着Sean。Sean被那双蓝眼睛盯得有点发毛，干笑了两声。

“你去办这件事。”Mark命令他，“别告诉第三个人，尤其是Chris。”

“明白。”Sean夸张地行了个礼。

“对了，我还给你带了个好东西。”Sean又献宝一样，掏出一个精美的小瓷瓶递给Mark。

“这是什么？”Mark在手指间把玩那个小瓷瓶。他拔掉塞子，好奇地凑近瓶口闻了闻。

“别，”Sean赶紧制止他，“这个药劲很大，你小心点。”

“这是干什么用的？”Mark抬头向Sean问到。

Sean笑起来：“这个嘛，它能让最贞洁的贵族小姐变成暗街十个铜板一次的荡妇。”

*

Eduardo坐在床上休息了一会，才有力气站起来走到门边。他把耳朵贴在厚重的寝殿大门上，听了一会外面的动静后才轻轻地把门打开一条缝。

不远处站着几名值守的侍卫，Eduardo不想让他们发现自己，于是又把门关上，只留下一条细缝。

他耐心等待了一会，机会居然很快就来了：几名侍卫走过来，和现在正站岗的侍卫们交接换班。Eduardo趁着这个时机从寝殿溜出去，贴着墙根一溜小跑。

转角的时候，Eduardo撞上了一名侍女。对方惊叫一声，手里的水盆落在地上。

这可出乎Eduardo的意料了：要是对方是个男性侍卫，Eduardo一定会出手把他打晕。可这是个侍女，Eduardo刻在骨子里的绅士品格让他做不到伤害对方。

Eduardo顿了一下，转身朝另一个方向跑走了。

那个侍女惊魂未定地站了一会，才开始尖叫。

“快来人！”她喊到，“奴隶逃跑了！”

Eduardo到处冲撞，在曾经属于自己的王宫里奔逃着。他的身后追着十几个侍卫，Eduardo仗着自己对王宫的熟悉，甩脱了好几次追着自己的人马，但是很快又会有新的侍卫追上来，还没跑到王宫的围墙下，Eduardo就已经感觉到体力快要透支了。

侍卫们得到Mark的命令，不许使用弓箭这一类会伤害奴隶身体的武器，但是他们的人越来越多，Eduardo慌不择路，眼看着追逐他的侍卫们渐渐缩成一个圈，把他包围了起来。

Mark从侍卫中走出来，他脸若冰霜，不带感情地盯着Eduardo。

“逃跑的奴隶应该被砍掉双脚。”Mark的声音没有一点起伏。

Eduardo喘着气，他往后推了一步，大批的侍卫哗啦一下集体上前一步，牢牢地把他锁在包围圈的中心。

“Mark，求你了，让我离开这里。”Eduardo哀求似的看着自己曾经最好的朋友，“要不你就杀了我。”

Mark的下颌线条紧紧绷着，在听了Eduardo的话以后，他嗤笑一声。

“你用什么身份和我谈条件？”Mark尖刻地说道，“你现在只是一个奴隶，你的生杀大权都掌握在我手里。”

Eduardo怒视着Mark：“我是国王！你这个无耻的篡位者！”

Mark不为所动：“那你可以试试，看这些人到底是听你的，还是听我的。”

他说完以后，面无表情地抬了抬手。几名侍卫迅速上前围住Eduardo，压住他的肩膀让他跪在地上。

Eduardo双膝跪地，不甘地挣扎着。Mark走到他近前，居高临下地俯视他。新王身上散发出巨大而强烈的威压，Eduardo被笼罩在这样的气场下，几乎感到窒息。

“下一次再让我发现你敢逃跑，我就砍掉你的脚。你知道我说到做到。”Mark声音低沉地说，“把他绑起来。”

*

时间好像倒流了，明明已经过去了一天，但现在又恢复了昨天的状态：Eduardo被沉重的镣铐锁着跪在地上，他赤身裸体，身上的被单早就被盛怒的Mark扯下来扔到了一边。Eduardo被带上眼罩，不能视物的黑暗再一次笼罩了他。

Mark坐在Eduardo身边的床上，他脸色阴沉，手指间转动着那个Sean给他的小瓷瓶——就在刚才，Mark从瓶子里倒出两颗有着奇异香气的小药丸，不顾Eduardo微弱的反抗，用手指把它们送到了Eduardo身下的小嘴里。Mark颇有耐心地等待着药效开始发挥作用。

寝殿里的气压低得可怕，两个人都角力似的不愿意开口。但是渐渐的，Eduardo的喘息变得粗重了。他的呼吸不再规律，而是时不时夹杂着某种令人心旌摇曳的暧昧的喘息。

Mark嘲讽似的勾起嘴角。他低头向下看去，.Eduardo微微起立的阴茎在他视线里一览无余。Eduardo被蒙着眼睛，但是Mark并没有像昨天那样给他戴上口枷；Eduardo把自己丰润的下唇咬得通红，好竭力压制住将要脱口而出的呻吟。

Mark伸出一只手，先是停在Eduardo的发端，然后轻柔地顺着Eduardo的额头、鼻梁、下巴一路向下，最后停在了Eduardo的胸口。

Eduardo的乳头已经因为药效微微挺立了，泛着不正常的糜红色泽，摇摇欲坠地挂在他胸前。Mark捏住其中一颗，毫不怜惜地大力揉捏。Eduardo的呼吸变得急促起来，缩起肩膀想躲开Mark的手，可是Mark扯住他身上的锁链，让Eduardo无法动弹分毫。

在Mark手指的蹂躏下，Eduardo的两侧乳头都完全挺立起来，比往常肿大了一倍，颜色红艳得像是要滴血。Mark漫不经心地亵玩一会以后松开手，曲起指尖在Eduardo乳头上弹了一下，Eduardo吃痛得整个人向后仰去，Mark握住他的后颈，俯身低下头吻他。

这是他们之间的第一个吻：年少的时候，Mark不止一次想在Eduardo熟睡时亲吻他的嘴唇。他们那时候感情深挚，形影不离，Mark甚至想过，自己可以心甘情愿辅佐Eduardo。

但是现在，两个人之间的亲吻却多了阴谋和背叛的味道。Eduardo紧紧抿着嘴唇不愿意张开，Mark于是卡住他的下颌，逼迫Eduardo张开嘴接受自己的掠夺。Mark在Eduardo的口腔里长驱直入，勾住他的舌头，细致地侵略过Eduardo唇齿间的每一寸。

等到Mark松开Eduardo的时候，小国王已经满脸绯红气息不稳，但嘴角还是绷成不甘的线条。

“我恨你。”Eduardo沙哑着嗓音说。

Mark无动于衷。他把手放在Eduardo胯间，揉捏Eduardo已经涨硬的性器。Sean给他的药果然药劲猛烈，Eduardo的阴茎已经完全抬头了，正在从顶端汩汩地冒出前液，把Eduardo的腿间沾染得湿甯一片。

“你想射吗？”Mark握着Eduardo沉甸甸的性器，另一只手摩挲Eduardo的耳垂。Eduardo梗着脖子，根本不愿意说话。

“很好，”Mark说，“因为你什么时候射，应该由我说了算。”

他说完这句话以后，从床幔上扯下了一根绸带，华丽的帷幕立刻像水一般散落下来。Mark弯下腰，他把那根绸带在Eduardo阴茎上绕了好几圈，最后在顶端紧紧地打了个结。

Mark拍了拍Eduardo开始渗出细小汗珠的脸颊。

“我允许你说话。”他说，“我很有耐心，我会等着你哭着求我的。”

Eduardo咬紧嘴唇一言不发，但是他额头上的汗水却出卖了他：Eduardo此刻就像是被投入了情欲的熔炉中，全身上下都在被灼热的火焰炙烤着。他的牙齿咬合在一起，用力地甚至尝到了血腥味，可还是无法抵抗从唇齿间漏出来的羞人的呻吟。

Eduardo跪在地毯上，他不想向Mark低头，整个人都绷直着，全身的血液好像都涌向了下腹，被绑在身后的手指痛苦地绞在一起。Mark抬起一只脚，皮靴底不轻不重地踩在Eduardo被绑缚的阴茎上，慢吞吞地来回碾压着。

晶莹的汗水从Eduardo下巴上流下来，流过Eduardo赤裸的胸膛，留下好几条蜿蜒的水迹。他的乳头被Mark揉捏到破皮了，汗水流到上面，传来一阵火辣辣的痛感。

但是比那更难以忽视的，是来自Eduardo身后那处令人难以启齿的地方传来的，可怕的空虚的麻痒感——那两课小药丸在Eduardo身体里融化了，像是滚烫的岩浆一样流过Eduardo的身体内部，Eduardo甚至能清晰地感觉到它们是如何湿润自己干燥的内壁。那种奇异的感觉俘虏了Eduardo，快感从尾椎逆流而上，让Eduardo的整副身体都颤栗不已。

“你是不是已经湿了？”Mark声音低沉地开口，他的手指抚摸着Eduardo的肌肤，就像是刀刃一样游走在Eduardo身体各处。Eduardo已经无法按捺了；他松开被咬得出血的嘴唇，大口大口地喘息着。

“你现在一定很想让我操你。你迫不及待，想摇着屁股，像个殷勤又廉价的妓女一样，让我把阴茎插到你流水的屁股里。”Mark说着，拉扯着Eduardo的镣铐，让他转过身背朝自己，然后又压下他的肩膀，让Eduardo的屁股在自己面前高高撅起。

“你流了好多水。”Mark在Eduardo饥渴地翕动着的穴口里插进去一根手指，那圈媚肉欢欣又贪婪地绞上来，像是有生命一般主动地吮吸着Mark的手指。Eduardo无法自控地呜咽着，难耐地在地毯上磨蹭自己的脸颊。

Mark轻而易举把手指加到两根。Eduardo身体里又热又软，像是融化了一样，随着他手指的抽插一股一股地滋出淫水。

“我已经告诉过你了，我掌握着你的生杀大权——我可以让你生，也可以让你死。我要你做我的奴隶，你就只能服从。”Mark冷酷地说着，他的手指完全没入Eduardo体内，而当他的指尖触碰到某一处的时候，Eduardo整个人几乎弹跳起来，从双唇中泄出一声变调的喘息。

Mark加大力度，猛力进攻着那一点。Eduardo像条脱水的鱼那样，任人宰割地在地毯上挣扎着。他的阴茎疼痛地一跳一跳，紧紧贴在小腹上，却只能委屈地从前端吐出一两点浊液。

“求我。”Mark稳稳地说。他的声调听不出异常，其实也一样满头大汗，热烫的阴茎紧绷在裤子的布料里。

“Mark……”Eduardo终于开口了，声音不自觉地带上哭腔，“求你……”

“求我干什么？还有你该怎么称呼我？”Mark曲起手指，又向Eduardo体内敏感点戳刺过去。Eduardo差点从地毯上弹起来，但又被镣铐沉重地扯回地面上，缺氧似的大口吸气。有那么一瞬间，他几乎感觉不到自己的身体了；那些要命的快感绑架了他，拖着他沉沦到更深的漩涡里去。Eduardo的阴茎依然硬得像铁一样，但他还是感到了一种释放过后的酣畅和酸软。这种奇妙的体验持续了很长时间，过了好一会，Eduardo才意识到一件事；他被Mark指奸着，只用后面就高潮了。这让他的自尊溃不成军。

Mark跪在他身后，一只手牢牢箍着Eduardo的腰身，增加到三根的手指在Eduardo身体里进出着。Eduardo整个上半身都瘫软在地毯上，汗水、津液和眼泪把身下的地毯糟蹋得一片狼藉。他刚才已经用后面高潮了一次，但是整个人仍然处在巨大的空虚中，迫不及待想要被某种有温度的、更粗更硬的东西填满。

在骄傲与欲望的拉锯战中，后者渐渐占了上风。Eduardo近乎奔溃地哭着，终于哆哆嗦嗦地向Mark开口求饶。

“求你……”他哽咽地上气不接下气，屁股却紧紧地吸着Mark的手指，“求你操我…….Your Majesty……”

Mark抽出手指，如愿以偿地换上了自己的阴茎。

他们一起荒淫地度过了整个下午；Mark在Eduardo身体里射了三次，每一次都是死死地顶进最深处，再一滴不漏地喷发出来，好像Eduardo的体内有个能盛放精液、生儿育女的子宫一样。Eduardo被他翻来覆去地折腾，寝殿里的花瓶和水壶全打翻了，大床上也满是不堪入目的液体。Mark尽情释放着自己澎湃的征服欲和占有欲，像只标记领地的野兽一样，在Eduardo全身上下都留下了自己的痕迹——他没给Eduardo烙印，但是Eduardo身上每一处暧昧的红痕，无一不昭示着他是从属于Mark的奴隶。

Mark的精力旺盛到可怕，Eduardo在支撑不住昏睡过去以后，Mark还又帮他做了清理，叫人进来收拾了床铺。他拥着Eduardo躺在床上，在睡梦中还圈禁似的紧搂着Eduardo的腰。

Eduardo一只秀美的脚踝露在毛毯之外，上面还拴着一根链子，摇摇晃晃地搭拉下来——Mark解开了他身上的其他镣铐，却把这一条锁链留下了。长长的铁链另一端锁在床尾的栏杆上，长度刚好能让Eduardo在寝殿里Mark给他划定的范围内活动。

第二天早上，Sean收到了Mark赏赐给他的骏马和黄金。

黄金也就算了，收到骏马实在是出乎Sean意料：他觊觎这匹来自蒙古的烈马很久了，央求了Mark好多次，Mark都没舍得给他。

但是Sean很快就想明白了。他愉悦地抚摸着骏马的鬃毛，准备把更多能用在奴隶身上的好玩意送给Mark。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark回到寝殿的时候，Eduardo正在把所有的食物都扫到地上。侍女们捧着托盘，手足无措地站在一边。

一只鲜红的苹果骨碌碌地滚到了Mark脚边。Mark弯下腰把它捡起来，在掌心里蹭了蹭，然后放到嘴边咬了一口：味道不错，甜美多汁。

遣散了侍女后，Mark走到Eduardo身边。从前的国王只披着一条毯子，背对着床铺坐在地上，双手抱着自己的膝盖。

Mark坐在床上，伸手拍了拍自己身下的床铺。

“过来。”他命令道。

Eduardo根本不为所动，还在背对着他。Mark知道他在和自己生气：昨天下午，Mark在Eduardo身上实践了Sean给他的药物的效果，Eduardo当时在欲望的支配下，向Mark求饶，说了很多服软的话；现在，他的神智清醒过来了，既唾弃会对肉欲俯首称臣的自己，又恼恨把他推到毫无自尊的处境的Mark。但是Eduardo被绑在Mark的寝殿里，被锁住的脚踝让他无处可逃，只能用绝食这种称得上幼稚的办法对Mark抗议——从早上到现在，他粒米未进。

“过来。”Mark又说了一遍，“你不会想让我说第三遍的。”

但是这句话的效果适得其反，彻底地激怒了Eduardo。他从毯子里伸出手，用力地拉扯绑在自己脚上的锁链，发出哗啦啦的响声。

“你还想什么样！”他质问着Mark，“拜你所赐，我现在的下场还不够吗？”

Mark冷冷地注视着他。

“别忘了你现在是我的奴隶。”新王的语调毫无起伏，“你现在能居住在宫廷里，能有果腹的食物，这都是我对你的仁慈。”

Eduardo抿着嘴唇，一言不发地怒视着Mark。他有一双漂亮的眼睛，继承自他那位名动天下的美人母亲——常年征战让Mark见过形形色色的人，但只有Eduardo的这双眼睛，好像总是流淌着欲语还休的情意，在Mark的梦中反复出现。

Mark走到Eduardo身前，在Eduardo面前蹲下来。他本来想摸一摸Eduardo的脸；但是Eduardo迅速偏过头，躲开了他的手，还依旧倔强地咬着嘴唇怒视着Mark。

“放开我。”他咬牙切齿地向Mark说，“要不你就杀了我。”

“你没资格让我二选一。”Mark也被他激怒了，声音也沉下来，整个人就像是蓄势待发、要把猎物一击毙命的雄狮，“我已经说过很多遍了，你的命运掌握在我手里——我可以让你去矿山上每天承受日晒雨淋，也可以让你当张开腿等着服侍男人的军妓。我想对你怎么样，完全取决于我的心情。”

Eduardo转过脸，不敢置信地看着他。Mark的话音落下以后，Eduardo的眼眶也情不自禁红了。

Eduardo本来还怀抱卑微而可耻的希冀，在现下令人可悲的被囚境地中寻求一丝心理安慰，自我催眠Mark对他也是有情意的；在他身不由己地登上王座之前，他和Mark，还有Chris和Dustin，他们四个曾有一段美好的少年时光。与他不同，他的三个伙伴都是来自不同属地的贵族子弟，和他年龄相近，一起来王都跟随老师学习知识和礼仪。Eduardo和Mark成为了最好的朋友，他们形影不离，在夜里共枕而眠，分享着说不完的话题，直到天色大亮。

成年以后，Mark等人回到了封地。不久之后，Eduardo就接过了那顶沉重的金冠。他和Mark再次见面，就是在着火的宫殿中。Mark把他救了出来，但他又剥夺了Eduardo的一切权利，让Eduardo沦为了阶下囚。Eduardo作为前朝的最后一任国王，被钉在了无法翻身的耻辱柱上，成为了Mark秘密囚禁的奴隶。没有人知道他的身份，也没有人在意他的生死。

而Mark刚才的那几句话，更是像一盆冰水一样，彻底浇熄了Eduardo心头零星的最后一点火焰。他垂下头，在Mark的威压下一言不发。

Mark没留意到Eduardo的异常。他重新坐回床上，脚尖轻轻点着地面。

“过来。”国王说，“这是我最后说的一遍。”

Eduardo沉默了一会，抬手揭开自己身上的毯子。他赤身裸体，走到Mark面前跪下来，脚踝上的锁链碰撞着发出脆响。他微微抬起下巴，颤抖着睫毛闭上眼睛，忍住向上翻涌的酸涩的泪意。

他的顺从取悦了Mark。国王伸出手，摸了摸Eduardo的侧脸。这一次，Eduardo没有躲开Mark的触碰。

“你饿不饿？”Mark声音低沉地开口问他，竟然还带着些难得的温柔。

Eduardo心里刚刚构筑起来的防线又开始摇摇欲坠。他咬着嘴唇，不知道该怎么回答：事实上，他饥肠辘辘，饿得头昏眼花。

Mark勾住Eduardo的下巴让他睁开眼睛直视自己。他居高临下俯视着自己的奴隶。

“我让人给你准备了一日三餐，你却通通浪费了。”Mark说着，把自己刚从地上捡起来的那颗咬了一口的苹果给Eduardo看，“你父亲还在位的时候，在国内严苛重税，人民们要缴纳的税赋从什一变成五一。很多人为了缴纳税款，都只能忍饥挨饿。”

Mark把那颗苹果放在床头的柜子上。又拿起一串葡萄。这串葡萄每一颗都晶莹剔透，漂亮得像是用玉石精雕细琢打磨而成。

“你真的觉得自己是个好国王吗？”他逼问Eduardo，“这些每天都会送到你寝殿里的水果你能吃下多少，又有多少会在金盘里慢慢腐烂？你知道就在和你一墙之隔的宫门之外，每天都有饿死街头的殍尸吗？”

Eduardo无言以对。在父兄的娇惯之下，他从小都没受过一点罪，被整个宫廷众星捧月地长大。Mark批驳他不知民间疾苦，他确实没办法为自己辩解。从出生开始，Eduardo就习惯了高高在上，听不到那些来自低层的声音。

“趴到床上。”Mark命令他，“抬高屁股，把腿分开。我讨厌浪费食物。既然你上面的那张嘴不想吃，那就用你下面的嘴吃下去。”

Eduardo脸色苍白，紧紧咬着嘴唇。他的内心在天人交战，理智告诉他要他驯服Mark，不做忤逆他的事，好让自己少受点罪；但是高傲的自尊心又不许他低下头颅，向把自己拉下王位的人俯首称臣。

“快点。”Mark不耐烦地催促他。

Eduardo跪着用膝盖行到床边，上身趴在了柔软的床褥上，他垂下肩膀，把脸埋进曲起的胳膊当中。

Mark的手指像弹琴一样抚摸过Eduardo的身体。王室的奢靡生活把Eduardo养得金尊玉贵，娇嫩的肌肤宛如上好的丝绸。他的上身趴在床上，下身双膝跪地，身体拱成优美的曲线，裸露的脊背上，鞭痕已经差不多完全消退，只剩下浅淡的红印。与之形成对比的，则是Eduardo饱满的臀部上遍布的掌印与指痕，青紫的痕迹若隐若现地蔓延到双腿之间的阴影中，完全昭示出这具身体被催生到成熟的放荡以及昨日淫靡的性事有过怎样的激烈。

Mark俯下身在Eduardo背上吻了一下。那块蝴蝶骨漂亮地支棱着，像是随时能长出一副翅膀，托着Eduardo飞到Mark够不到的天空上。

在Mark的亲吻下，Eduardo忍不住开始发抖。他害怕Mark，也憎恶他对自己的所作所为，却又忍不住亲近他，想要得到他的注意与触碰——Eduardo简直为自己的毫无廉耻感到作呕。

Mark一边吻他，一边把手指伸进Eduardo的身体里。那处入口又肿又热，因为昨天的过度使用而微微松弛，湿润而委屈地咬紧Mark的手指。Mark抽出手后，摘下一颗葡萄，按揉着送进Eduardo的身体中。

微凉的果实滑进肠道后，Eduardo忍不住抖了一下。他的手指攥紧身下的布料，紧咬着嘴唇不愿出声。

Mark的手指再次进入Eduardo的身体里，他的指尖推着那颗葡萄，顶到Eduardo体内深处，卡在Eduardo的敏感点上。Eduardo轻轻呜咽了一声，小腹不由自主泛起一股酸意。Mark一连放了五颗葡萄进去，圆润饱满的葡萄在Eduardo身体里滚动着，最后一颗摇摇欲坠地半挂在Eduardo的幽穴口，嫩绿色的表皮上还沾着隐约的水光。

Mark以不把葡萄捏破的力道，又用指尖把所有果粒向里推了推。Eduardo喘了一声；明明只有五颗葡萄，他却感觉自己已经被撑满了一样。

Mark漫不经心地拍了拍Eduardo的屁股。

“起来。”他说到，“含住，一颗都不许掉出来。”

他的语气那么严肃，Eduardo情不自禁地在这命令的口气中夹紧了屁股。他跪坐起来，Mark轻轻按着他的后颈，分开双腿让Eduardo跪在自己腿间。

“给我口交。”他说着，抚摸Eduardo的耳朵和头发，“等我射出来，我就允许你把葡萄排出来。”

Eduardo咽了咽口水，发抖的手指解开Mark的裤子。暴君狰狞的性器一下弹跳出来，几乎甩到Eduardo脸上。它蓄势待发，硬得像是中间撑着一根骨头。Eduardo有点敬畏地看着它，他犹豫了一会，难以克服自己根深蒂固的洁癖，还是不愿意为Mark口交。

Mark揪住他的头发，把Eduardo按到自己腿间。

“张嘴，”他用一只手卡住Eduardo的下颌，“收好牙齿。”

浓烈的腥膻味道闯入Eduardo的鼻尖，Mark的体毛也磨蹭着他柔嫩的脸颊。Eduardo想向后躲开，但是Mark拽住他脑后的头发，更深地把他按到自己腿间。Eduardo的鼻尖几乎碰触到Mark的小腹，他身不由己张开嘴，把Mark的性器含到口中。

那股咸涩的味道差点让Eduardo干呕出来，他十分排斥，整个人都向后躲去。但是Mark牵制住他，一只手掌按在他的脑后，一只手抓住Eduardo的双手手腕防止他逃脱。Eduardo难受地张着嘴，Mark阴茎的头部完全侵占了他的口腔，经络分明的柱体在他唇舌间有了生命似的微微跳动着，圆滑的头部深深抵在Eduardo的舌根，分泌出微稠的，带着男性荷尔蒙的液体。Eduardo挣扎地小幅度摇着脑袋，他被Mark的阴茎撑得满满当当，来不及吞咽的液体从嘴角流下来，一路顺着下巴流到锁骨。

Mark用手按着Eduardo的脑袋，控制着这场口交的频率。他蓝色的眼睛变得晦暗，像是打翻了的墨汁。Eduardo的技巧十分生涩，完全不会调用自己的舌头，整个人的表现也十分抗拒，只是被动地跟随Mark的节奏，由着他模仿性交的动作在自己口腔里抽插。但是Mark只需看着Eduardo垂下的厚密眼睫里那若隐若现的一点泪光，就感觉性欲高涨。他压着Eduardo的后脑，把人完全按在自己的胯下，在Eduardo因为这个深喉而抽搐的时候，抵在他敏感地不停收缩的喉间，痛快地射出来。

Eduardo被Mark抬高下巴，被迫地吞掉了Mark射出来的浓精。他的眼眶被生理性的泪水逼得通红，嘴唇也被摩擦得色泽艳丽。Mark直到看着Eduardo滚动喉结把精液都咽下去以后，才大发慈悲从他嘴里抽出阴茎，还在Eduardo的嘴角蹭了蹭自己还沾着白色液体的性器头部。

Eduardo跪在地上，咳嗽了好一会才喘匀呼吸。吞精的感觉让他的胃里翻江倒海，膈应得干呕了好几声。Mark拽住他，按着Eduardo的肩膀让他趴下来，手指伸到Eduardo水渍淋漓的腿间，在Eduardo还含着葡萄的肉穴里搅动着。

“你流水了，”Mark不带感情地评价，“给我口交就让你这么爽？饥渴得像是我昨天没插了你三次一样。”

“我没有。”Eduardo声音低弱地为自己辩解，但事实上，他的阴茎也颤巍巍翘了起来，可怜兮兮地贴在小腹上。Mark的手指毫不爱惜地在他肠道里戳刺，推着那些圆滚滚的葡萄粒进入到Eduardo体内更深处的地方。

Eduardo蜷缩着脊背，额头几乎碰触到身下的地毯。那几颗葡萄在他的敏感点上来回碾磨，而连日里的荒淫无度又让他的身体被开发得彻底，一点动静就能让他的屁股里咕啾咕啾地冒水。Mark松开禁锢Eduardo手腕的那只手，来到奴隶的身前，捏住一颗红樱揉捻。Eduardo的乳头异常敏感，很容易就在Mark的指尖颤巍巍地挺立起来，红肿着胀大了一倍。身后的甬道也随之绞紧，恋恋不舍地吸着Mark的手指。

Mark依然坐在床上，高高在上地看着Eduardo在他身下的地毯上跪趴着、在情欲的浪潮中辗转呻吟的浪态。

“把你屁股里的葡萄排出来。”他握住Eduardo的阴茎，轻松地在自己手掌间玩弄着，拇指却又一次次威胁似的剥开顶部薄薄的皮肤，按在湿润着出水的龟头上，“排出来，我就让你射。”

Eduardo呜咽着，把手伸到自己身后。Mark眼疾手快，一巴掌拍开他的手。

“不许用手。”国王下了命令。

Eduardo用尽气力抬起身子，半趴在奢华的大床边。他的视野被泪水惹得一片模糊，只能看见寝殿内富丽装饰的金红交织的色泽。

第一颗葡萄出来得很容易；然后是第二颗，第三颗。它们带着黏连的水色，争先恐后地从Eduardo肉欲的粉色肉洞中滚出来，晶莹可爱地骨碌碌排列在地毯上。

第四颗委实费了Eduardo不少力气；它被推得太深了，几乎差一点就抵在Eduardo的敏感点上。Eduardo像只从水里被捞到地面上的鱼那样大口喘着气，胸膛急促地起伏着，被玩得红艳的乳头在胸口晃晃悠悠。Mark的两只手捧在Eduardo胸口的左右两侧，用像是要挤出奶水那样的力道把它们向中间推挤。Eduardo的乳头完全熟透了，深红色的肉粒微微张开着，若隐若现地漏出小小的奶孔。Mark情难自制；他跪下来，低头埋在Eduardo胸前，忘情地开始吸吮。

Eduardo的小腿绷得笔直。他捧着Mark的脑袋，柔顺得像一位正在哺乳的母亲。第四颗葡萄从他打开的双腿缝隙中骨碌碌滚落下来。

第五颗的时候，Eduardo已经快要脱力了。最后一颗葡萄要命地顶在他的敏感点上，就是固执地不肯往下落。Eduardo湿得一塌糊涂，那颗葡萄就在他滋着淫水的甬道深处滚动着，仅仅是转个半圈都够Eduardo腰酸腿软上好一阵子。他使了好几次力，那颗葡萄终于掉下来，却又在快要落地的时候害羞似的刺溜一下又滑回去。反复几次后，Eduardo整个人都像是被抽去了骨头一样，瘫软在地毯上，阴茎硬得发疼却射不出来，屁股里流出来的水反而把地毯弄得狼藉一片。

“Mark……”Eduardo泪眼朦胧地看过去，对方是他昔日的挚友，如今的主人，是他少年时一段最不愿说出口的秘密。

“帮帮我，”他哽咽地说，“它出不来……”

Mark一言不发。他让Eduardo靠在自己的怀里，奴隶的手情不自禁攀上国王的肩头。Mark的拇指和食指轻轻分开那个昨天热情容纳过他的肉穴——最后一颗又大又圆的葡萄听话地落在Mark掌心里。

Eduardo像溺水之人抱着一块浮木那样紧紧抱着Mark。他的身体在剧烈颤抖，Mark于是一边抚摸他的脊背安抚他，一边亲吻Eduardo像是在等待什么似的鲜红的嘴唇。他的另一只手伸到下面；他才只轻轻碰了一下，Eduardo就弓着腰，一股一股地射了出来。

他筋疲力尽，一根手指都抬不起来。Mark把他抱起来安置在床上，银色的锁链横亘了整个大床。Eduardo疲倦得躺在枕头上，昏迷过去似的半闭着眼睛。Mark从他身后抬起他的一条腿，一边亲吻他汗湿的后颈，一边进入了他。

“Wardo。”国王低低地叫到。他把这个名字唤得那么轻，让Eduardo差点以为这是自己的幻觉。

“Wardo。”Mark又叫了一遍，炙热的轻吻落在Eduardo的后背上，好像被他亲手锁起来的奴隶是什么传世之宝那样，值得他珍而重之。

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，把快要落下来的眼泪忍回去：他也曾在少年的时候爱过Mark，但现在，他已经知道他们彻底完了。

*

按照公国的传统，在秋季来临之前，国王要到王城的郊外进行狩猎，把自己亲自捕到的猎物献祭给阿尔忒弥斯，提前庆祝一年的丰收。

听着窗外的号角声歌和士兵们整齐划一的脚步声渐渐远去后，Eduardo.才从床上起来。他刚才一直买在装睡，连Mark临走前在他额上亲吻的时候都没有睁开眼睛。

他已经被囚禁在王宫里整整一个月了，与世隔绝，每天唯一能做的，就是在Mark想起来他的时候顺从地张开腿，用自己的身体接纳国王的阴茎。

Mark彻彻底底、从里到外地把Eduardo变成了一个奴隶。除了挨操，他的人生全无意义。

Eduardo趔趄着走到桌边，锁链几乎被崩成一条直线——这是他能够得到的最远的地方了。

他腰酸腿软，全身上下都是昨夜被Mark或咬或掐留下的红痕，股间那处隐秘的幽地也因为使用过度而肿痛着，几乎无法安坐在椅子上。

Eduardo咬着牙坐下来，拿起自己今天的早餐——他不饿，但是面前的面包里，有他最需要的。

烤得金黄的面包被从中间一分为二，Eduardo伸出手指，夹住了那个隐藏在面包里、用暗语写成的小纸条。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

这次秋狩，因为新王的登基而举办得格外盛大。周围的不少小国为了表示臣服归顺，也纷纷派遣使节携带礼物前来参加。Mark的营地四周，亲卫队井然有序地驻扎着，佩甲持枪的兵士个个都精神抖擞，队伍中间还招展着各处附属国的旗帜。

Mark一马当先，走在队伍的最前方。Dustin兴奋极了，一直在自己的马背上东张西望。出于礼节，他在Mark身后半个马身的位置，但还是忍不住叽叽呱呱和Mark说个不停。Dustin本就是个天性无忧无虑的人，再加上有Chris开导，他很快就结束了与Mark单方面的冷战，和挚友和好了。

“我们像不像要去攻打特洛伊的希腊联军！”他说，“Mark是阿伽门农，那我要当阿喀琉斯！”

Sean骑着马走在另一侧，听到Dustin的言辞，露出一个古怪的笑容：“Mark可不是什么阿伽门农。”

他一边说，一边瞥了Mark一眼：“他是墨涅拉俄斯，能为了海伦挑起一场大战。”

“什么海伦？”Dustin一头雾水。

Chris在另一侧轻轻咳嗽一声。

“注意一点，你们两个，”他对聊得正起劲的Sean和Dustin说，“还有，说了多少次，要叫Mark‘陛下’。”

“无所谓，”一直没说话的Mark这时候开口了，“亚历山大也会让自己手下的士兵对他直呼名字。真正的敬畏是从心底里，而不是从口头上。”

Chris向Mark看去，Mark也正好在此时望过来。两人隔空对视一眼，而后又心照不宣地同时错开视线。

相比Dustin的大大咧咧，Chris绝对是更难搞的那一个。他是Mark手下智囊团的核心成员，Mark相信Chris的忠诚，却无法相信Chris不会背着自己搞什么小动作。Chris始终像个圣人一样，既是Mark最重要的朋友之一，又微妙地游离在这个小圈子之外。他有一种隔岸观火般的洞察力，Mark毫无把握自己的秘密能瞒住Chris的眼睛。

狩猎在一阵长长的号角声后终于开始了。从日上中天到夕阳西沉，原野和树林里一刻不停地回荡着密匝的马蹄声，数以百计的猎犬被放出来追逐猎物，树冠上方也一直盘桓着被驯化的老鹰。一整个白天下来，除了Mark，每个人都收获颇丰，马匹身侧的猎袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

自从刻意放跑了一只在瞄准范围内能一击即中的雄鹿后，Mark就没再提起弓箭。幸好他善战的威名已经不需要狩猎的成绩再来点缀，大家反而吹捧起了Mark的仁慈和宽容。猎后的晚会一直持续到深夜，营帐前点燃的篝火把夜空映照成橙红色，喧闹的宴会将彻夜不息。

火光掩映中，人们的欢声笑语似乎并未感染到Mark。新王喝了些酒，他坐在人群的最高处，像是在冷眼旁观这场盛会一样，脸上带着一如既往的冷淡。

喝高了的Sean端着酒壶想要向Mark敬酒，嘴里还唠叨着哪个小国的公主素有艳名，Mark可以娶来当王后。Mark不耐烦极了，他劈手夺下Sean的酒杯扔到一旁，然后理所当然地站起来。

“你继续喝。”Mark居高临下地对快要醉瘫在地上的Sean说，“我要走了。”

Sean的酒一下子醒了一半。他赶紧爬起来，拽住新王的衣服。

“等等！你要去哪？”

“回王宫。”Mark理所当然地说。

Sean觉得自己气得头都开始痛了。

“你疯了！”他小声说，“狩猎持续三天呢！”

“我知道，”Mark把自己的披风从Sean手里抽出来，“我会在明天早上赶过来的。”

然后，他不再理会Sean的挽留，转身利索地走掉了。Sean被Mark的这波动静气得差点跺脚，怒火加上晚风，把Sean的那点醉意都搞没了。冷静下来以后，新帝国的枢机大臣意识到一个问题：不能再把Eduardo留在Mark身边了。

*

Mark骑着骏马在夜色下疾驰。白天，从他的弓弦下侥幸逃生的那只鹿和他不久之前的那次梦境重叠在一起，让他忍不住心烦意乱，好像是梦里的预言在现实里应验了似的。Mark不想等狩猎结束了，他要现在就看到Eduardo。

等他赶回王宫的时候，已经是万籁俱寂的深夜了。守着寝殿宫门的卫士正在打盹，在看清Mark后，那个人差点把枪尖扎到自己脚上。

“……陛下。”大概是没料想到Mark会回来，卫士的声音变得结结巴巴的。

“有什么异常吗？”Mark平板地问他。

卫士赶忙摇头。Mark让他去和别人换岗之后，就推门走进了自己的宫殿。

他一眼就看到了月色下的Eduardo。

他的小鹿正在床榻上酣眠，漂亮的长腿露了一半在被子之外，被月亮照得宛如冰雪。Mark悄无声息地走过去，此刻，铺满地面的银色月光也难比拟他心头翻涌的柔情。

小心地褪下自己的外装后，Mark爬上床，从后面抱住了Eduardo。他像个心满意足的大猫，在Eduardo凹陷的颈窝处轻轻蹭了蹭，才安然地带着一天的疲累睡去了。

听到身后的呼吸变得均匀绵长之后，Eduardo睁开了眼睛。Mark搂得他很紧，Eduardo费了不少功夫才挣开他。幸好白日里的疲累带走了Mark的大部分精力，他睡得很沉，完全没有被Eduardo的动静惊醒。

Eduardo用手提着绑在自己脚上的那根锁链，蹑手蹑脚下了床，颇为急切地在Mark堆在地毯上的衣物中寻找着。床上的Mark翻了个身，听到动静的Eduardo

一瞬间像是被施了定身咒似的动弹不得。很快，睡眠中的呼吸声再次响起，Eduardo这才呼了口气，小心翼翼地重新回到床上。

Eduardo的手中握着一枚闪亮的匕首，剑刃被磨得锋利，在夜色下闪着银色的冷光，反射出Eduardo因为仇恨而冰冷的脸。

他用两只手举着那枚匕首，吹毛立断的尖锋就悬停在Mark胸口上方不到一英寸的地方。只要Eduardo手腕上再用些力气，刀尖就能捅破Mark的皮肤，让温热深红的鲜血涌流出来。

在Eduardo的少年时代，兄长们远赴梵蒂冈求学，他作为备受宠爱的小王子，尚未窥探到自己日后成为这短命的王朝最后一任皇帝的未来，每日都无忧无虑地与自己的玩伴厮混。他和全国各地分封贵族们的孩子一同玩耍学习，在同窗的亲密岁月中，与Mark缔结下深厚的情谊。

他那时候才十六岁；而Mark比他还要小上一岁。夏日的午后又热又长，没有一丝风起，蝉鸣声也有气无力。他和Mark一起坐在树下，卷发的少年手捧一本普鲁塔克写就的亚历山大大帝传记，而他则躺在草地上，把头搁在Mark膝上小憩。等他带着薄汗从光怪陆离的浅梦中醒来时，发现Mark不知何时已经放下了书本，总是燃烧着火焰的蓝眼睛此刻却像是落潮后的海水，泛着温柔的波浪。

Eduardo在那时听到自己心跳的声音。短促而有力的咚咚声，就像现在一样；只是那时是因为他爱上了Mark，而现在，他却要对自己曾经的爱人挥刀相向。

可是Eduardo却无法再动作了：他的手抖得厉害，匕首在他的指间晃荡着，好像秋风中摇摆的树叶。他试了一次又一次，刀尖却始终无法再向下移动短短的一寸。

Eduardo放弃了。他把利刃塞回剑鞘，蹒跚着走下床榻，将那把匕首重新扔回到Mark的衣物中。

他重新躺回床上，在黑暗中静默地垂着眼睛。

Mark很快又翻身回来抱住他。新王呼吸悠长，好像正在做着美梦，似乎对自己刚刚经历的一场杀机浑然不觉。

*

第二天早晨，Mark是在一阵难以忽视的快感中醒来的。他昨天后半夜没有睡好，疲倦的身体还没完全恢复过来，就在半梦半醒中感觉到下身传来的难以忽视的热度。

惊人的警惕性驱使Mark立刻睁开了眼睛。待看清自己身上发生的一切后，Mark仅存的那点睡意也消失得无隐无踪了。

Eduardo赤身裸体地坐在他身上，正在上上下下地规律起伏。他优美的胴体上笼着蜂蜜似的薄汗，脸上的神情显示出一种沉浸在性欲中的迷离，两颊绯红，含着泪的棕色眼睛半睁着，鲜艳的嘴唇欲语还休地轻轻开启，吐出灼热的喘息。

“Mark……”看到国王醒来后，奴隶求欢的姿态反而更加有恃无恐了。他轻声的呻吟中夹带着呼唤国王的名字，下面的小嘴热情地把国王的阴茎吮得极紧。他的一只手虚虚按在Mark的小腹上，另一只手则撑在床上，好让自己能借力一起一伏。奴隶摆动着腰肢，尽态极妍地在国王的面前展露自己的媚态。

Mark仰视着他，目光变得深邃。他的手覆上Eduardo的腰，在那处适合在性爱中当做把手的维纳斯的酒窝上用力按住，然后猛地一个翻身，把奴隶压在自己身下，让两人的位置翻转过来。

他的阴茎由此滑出Eduardo的体内，紧接着又被他以更大的力道顶进去。他的肉刃在奴隶的身体里毫不客气地翻搅着，硕大的龟头破开柔嫩的媚肉，粗鲁地直插进花蕊深处，顶在Eduardo体内的敏感点上来回抽动着。

可怜的奴隶被他欺侮得泄出一连串酥软的呻吟，白晃晃的双腿被国王架上肩头，无助地好一阵抽搐，粉色珍珠似的脚趾难受地蜷起来，手指把身下的绸缎抓得凌乱不堪。

“一大早就这么饥渴，”Mark低声说着，扭住Eduardo的下巴，让奴隶泪眼朦胧的眼睛聚焦在自己身上，“我才一天没回来操你，你就受不了了吗？”

奴隶抗拒似的微微摇头，想要否认国王的说辞。Mark用拇指摩挲Eduardo丰润的下唇，进而撬开奴隶想要闭合的齿关，用两根手指夹住那幼粉色的小舌亵玩。

“我应该带你一起去狩猎。”Mark沉声说着，阴茎一下一下楔进Eduardo身体里，“让你赤身裸体，骑在我的马上。我就坐在你身后，一边催动着马让它快些跑，一边在颠簸中不停地操你。你娇嫩的小屁股会被粗糙的马鞍磨得通红，无处安放的双腿只能紧紧地夹在马匹一身汗臭的皮毛上。”

大床上的绸缎如水般光滑，泛着粼粼的波光。Eduardo被干得整个人不停摇晃，双腿在Mark肩膀上难堪地晃荡，镣铐被碰撞得叮当乱响。他的舌头被Mark用手指恶劣地夹住，那两根因为常年使用兵器而布着细小薄茧的手指模仿性交的动作在他口腔里抽插着，甚至和Mark在他身下顶动的频率达到了一致，让Eduardo生出自己正在被两根阴茎干着上下两张嘴的错觉。Mark的话语灌输到他不太清明的脑子里，这下流淫秽的想象让他羞耻不已，他“唔唔”地轻声叫唤着，屁股夹得愈发紧了，被春药和肉棒调教了一个多月的肉穴食髓知味，贪婪地咬着Mark的阴茎紧紧吮吸着，从花腔深处涌出一咕嘟浓稠的热液。

”

“怎么？这么想让我骑着马操你？吹得这么厉害。”Mark的声音里带了点冷酷的嘲弄，Eduardo被操得泪水涟涟，眼前仿佛被笼上挥散不去的白雾，根本看不清压在自己身上的施虐者的表情，可是Mark言语中的鄙夷，仍让他的全身禁不住痛苦地颤栗。

“别说了……”他含着Mark的手指，发出含糊的求饶，“求你，陛下……”

Mark没再说话。他一言不发，搂着Eduardo凶狠地干了几十下，每一下进出，都像是计算过力道和角度那般又重又狠，直直捣在Eduardo的敏感点上。

剧烈且持续不断的快感裹挟住Eduardo，一时之间，他的全副身心都被彻底卷入这庞大汹涌的情欲浪潮。Mark塞在他嘴里的手指也无法堵住他情不自禁的呻吟，他大腿上的肌肉线条紧绷着，极力后仰的脖颈几乎弯折，脸上的表情也因极乐而呈现出夹杂了痛苦的迷离。

等到Mark把自己今早被挑起的火烧火燎的欲望播撒到奴隶的身体里后，奴隶的阴茎也在无人照管的情况下泄出微热的白液，Eduardo浓厚的睫毛被泪水粘连成一簇一簇，像是沾上了雨水的蝴蝶翅膀那样不停颤抖。直到Mark抽离他的身体，Eduardo享受了过分性爱的身体才开始应激似的痉挛。

Mark把自己的手指从Eduardo无意识张开的嘴唇中抽出来，转而撑住床榻，整个人伏在Eduardo上方。他用另一只手抚摸Eduardo被汗水和眼泪浸泡得潮湿的脸颊，俯身轻轻吻住他。

这个吻和刚才暴烈的、狂风骤雨似的性爱不同，带着缠绵的情意和令人心折的柔情。Mark的手指穿过Eduardo汗湿的棕发，为他把散落的发丝放回耳后。

“……我爱你，Wardo。”Mark抵着Eduardo的额头，用很轻的声音说。

Eduardo像是突然从梦中惊醒过来似的，因为Mark的这句话而睁大眼睛，不可置信地看着他。

将这句话脱口而出后，Mark自己也愣住了。两人相顾无言，新王安静地抱了Eduardo一会儿，却无意再与他温存。窗外天色已经大亮，国王要尽快出城，在今天的狩猎开始前赶回营地。

Eduardo看着Mark的身影消失在宫殿门外后，他抬起手，挡住自己的眼睛，胸膛起伏了好一会儿。

曾经，Eduardo以为命运女神挥舞着手臂，把他和Mark两个人用爱情的丝线密密匝匝地绑在一起。

可他却忘了名为命运的神灵一共有三位：她们一位编织，一位连接，还有一位负责切断。现在，他和Mark原本绑缚在一起的绳索断裂在脚边，他们不该有更多牵扯了。

而Mark在情事过后的那几句话语，却像是有着千钧之重的巨石，牢牢地把Eduardo禁锢在这里，让他动弹不得。Mark似乎在告诉Eduardo，他还想把他们捆在一起。

可他怎么敢——Eduardo流着眼泪，咬牙切齿。在自己被Mark褫夺王位、践踏自尊、折辱身体之后，Mark怎么还能说他爱自己？

Eduardo已经下定决心，让一切在今天终结——在那些私相传递的暗语里，他的帮助人给出他这样的启示。Mark一整个白天都会被狩猎牵绊住手脚、无法返回王宫；Eduardo逃跑的时机，就在从日出到日落之间。

这几日里，和Eduardo传递私信的正是他的大哥Alex的心腹。Saverin家的长子虽远在西班牙，却已然凭借着铁血的手腕，趁着动乱将权柄牢牢掌握在自己掌中。Eduardo逃离之后，可以投奔自己的长兄，从西班牙借到精兵良将；他的二哥Michele现在佛罗伦萨，他也会鼓动教廷，向教皇吹风，否定Mark的统治，恢复Saverin的正统……

Eduardo用深呼吸平复了自己的心绪。他揩拭掉自己脸上软弱的泪水，起来打理身上狼狈的痕迹，准备完成自己的逃离。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark离开后，端着盛放早餐的托盘的侍女紧随其后进入。她们的眼睛上都被蒙着绸布，不允许窥探到这间寝殿内的一丝一毫。

Eduardo一直安静地抱着被子坐在床榻上，裸露出的双腿上还有未消的爱欲痕迹。等到宫殿的大门再次合拢后，他才翻身而起，在早餐中急切地寻找着。

精细的面包被他掰成两半，一枚小小的钥匙落入等待已久的掌心。

Eduardo掀开被子，迫不及待地拖拽过困缚自己脚腕的锁链，把钥匙插入锁孔中鼓捣着。

寝宫里常年燃烧着壁炉，来自埃及的上等乌木在火焰中发出毕剥的轻响，恰到好处地掩盖住了另一个人推门而入时的响动。

本来应该前往狩猎的新国王去而复返，他的脚步声被巴格达贸易而来的地毯吸收，因此让他能像只猫一样悄无声息地靠近自己的猎物。

Eduardo全无所觉；他背对着宫殿的大门方向，还在咬牙尝试着手中的钥匙，额角因为焦急渗出细小的汗珠。

Mark像一尊沉默的神明一样，他站在床边，俯视着自己的奴隶想要逃离自己的举动。

明明室内温暖如春，燃烧的壁炉中散发出懒洋洋的木质香味，国王却觉得自己身在冰天雪地中，周身的血液都被冻结似的寒冷。

“打不开对不对？”在失望和恼怒的交织中，Mark冷冷地开了口。

Eduardo惊得抬起头，钥匙从他指间滑落，无声地落在层叠的绸缎上。

Mark弯下腰，他捡起那枚钥匙，举在和自己视线齐平的地方端详。

“做得不错。”他轻飘飘地评价，“只不过手艺还是差了一些，比不上为我打造这副锁链的工匠。”

Eduardo嗫嚅着嘴唇，无法开口说话。他像一只落入猎人精心设计的陷阱的鹿一样，整个人都因为震惊而出现应激似的僵硬，棕色的眼睛呆呆地看着Mark。

Mark把握着钥匙的手向后抛去，小小的金属在半空中划过一道漂亮的弧线，在“叮”的一声响后落入了跳动着明亮火焰的壁炉中。

Eduardo的眼睛追着那把小小的钥匙，看着它在火焰中燃烧。橙黄色的火苗映在他的瞳孔中，却一点点冷了下去。

Mark伸出一只手，他卡在Eduardo的下巴上，让赤裸的奴隶抬起头直视着自己。

“谁给你的钥匙？”国王冷冰冰地发问。

Eduardo倔强地偏过眼睛，摆明了不愿意回答。Mark的手滑落到他的脖颈处，力道也毫不留情地一点点收紧。

“这就是你今天早上主动要我操你的原因？”Mark咬着牙挤出这个问句，“我告诉过你了，逃跑的奴隶要被砍掉双脚——现在回答我，谁给你的钥匙？”

Eduardo还是不愿意说话。他的双手没有任何反抗，只是紧紧攥住了身下水波一般柔滑的丝缎，而后闭上了眼睛，拒绝了和Mark的任何交流。

在奴隶的脸上因为窒息而出现痛苦神色的下一秒，Mark松开自己钳制Eduardo脖颈的手。他喘着粗气后退一步，看着奴隶把手放在自己印出了红色掌印的脖子上，趴在床边难受地咳嗽。

国王的嘴唇抿成冷硬的直线。

“我会让你说出来的。”

在Eduardo极力压抑的咳嗽声中，Mark抛下这句话，而后转身离开了。

*

“……我们在热那亚的15只商船遇袭了，船上满载着香料，雪松和青金石，是我们用两艘船的黄金换来的。”大臣顿了顿，他念到这里时，忍不住擦了擦额头上的冷汗，而后战战兢兢地抬头观察国王的反应。

Mark坐在一张已经有上百年历史的红木书桌后，他用一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手则垂在桌下。

“是谁干的？”国王的声音毫无起伏，表情也因为手掌的遮挡而无法被窥探。

“是西班牙人。”大臣结结巴巴地说。

Mark发出一声轻轻的冷笑。

“你可以直接说是Alex Saverin派人干的。”他说道。

大臣噤若寒蝉。

“下去吧。”Mark冷淡地命令。

大臣慌张地退后，很快消失在了掩映的门扉中。

Mark在宽大的扶手椅中动了动，他的气息变得悠长，腰身也不自觉地向前挺了挺。

片刻之后，书桌下被挡住的黑暗中，传来了低低的、压抑的咳嗽声。

Mark又坐了会儿，等待绵长的余韵过去后，才像只难以被取悦的大猫终于得到满足一样，用靴子踢了踢躲藏在暗中的人的腿根。

“出来。”他说到，向后撤了撤身体。

银质的锁链在碰撞中发出悦耳的脆响，一丝不挂的奴隶从书桌下膝行着爬了出来。Eduardo的脸颊因为缺氧被熏得通红，嘴唇也被蹂躏得鲜红欲滴。他在Mark打开的腿间跪好，湿漉漉的眼睛抬起来看了Mark一眼，而后又迅速颤抖着垂下。

Mark用食指挑起Eduardo嘴角边黏连的暧昧白液，用指尖喂到了奴隶的嘴里，手指夹着那粉嫩的小舌亵玩，逼迫奴隶发出可怜的呜咽声。承载不下的唾液从他口中流出来，顺着Mark的手指淌落，打湿了国王的手腕。

“听见了吗？”Mark询问从大臣进门之前就一直趴在他身下、用舌头服侍他阴茎的奴隶，“你的大哥毁掉了我的一笔好生意。”

Eduardo没有动作，也更没有答话。他柔顺地含着国王的手指，任由Mark用下流的手法在他唇舌间抽插。

这让Mark十分地不爽——他知道Eduardo这样做的意图：他要保护帮助他逃跑的人。

虽然上次的逃离没有成功，但Mark知道Eduardo并未死心：Eduardo在重获自由这件事上有着可怕的偏执，似乎一分一秒也不愿意留在Mark身边。这让Mark倍感挫败，总是压抑不住自己心中疯狂的破坏念头——他要Eduardo完全属于自己；从他的眼睛到他的心，都不该看见第二个人，想着第二件事。

于是，用身体狠狠惩罚过Eduardo后，Mark抛出了威胁：他要Eduardo做一个听话的奴隶，不然就杀死每一个和他有过接触的侍女，甚至是宫门外站岗的哨兵。

“你这个暴君！”不敢置信的Eduardo当时如此控诉。

“我确实是。”Mark毫无压力地接受了这个称呼，“如果你想让他们都活命，就最好学着怎么取悦我。”

不出Mark所料，Eduardo果然屈服了。他愿意让Mark对他做任何事，只要国王能宽宏大量地放过那些可怜的无辜侍女。

他太善良了——Mark在那晚一边操着Eduardo一边想，这个神赐的闪光点，有时却会带给Eduardo致命一击：比如，让Mark夺取了他的王位，把昔日的国王变成如今的阶下囚。

而Mark，他永远能精准掌握Eduardo的软弱之处。

于是，国王今天的要求是，让奴隶赤身裸体躲在书桌下，为办公的一国之君提供口交。

在去往书房的路上，所有的侍卫都被命令背朝着走廊，面向墙壁，不准回头——Mark用一大块红色的绸布包裹住Eduardo的身体，凭借常年练剑的臂力，把奴隶从寝殿抱到了书房。他让奴隶俯下身子，躲藏在书桌下中空的缝隙中，用舌头为国王服务。

等到Mark射在Eduardo嘴里后，门外已经没有还在等待奏报的大臣了。国王姿态懒散地靠在椅中，刚刚发泄完的阴茎半软着露在褪下来一些的裤子外，它被奴隶的唇舌吮得晶亮，柱体上遍布着水光。

Eduardo迟疑了片刻，伸手想要为国王整理好衣物。

Mark用一只手按住奴隶的手腕，制止了他的动作。

“站起来，背朝着我趴到桌子上。”Mark要求到。

Eduardo僵硬了片刻，顺从地照做了。他从地毯上站起身，趴伏在宽阔的桌面上，优美的曲线伸展开来，像一道横陈的玉桥。

Mark的手指像弹奏乐器似的抚摸过Eduardo的脊背，指尖在滑腻的肌肤上游弋。木质的桌面温润微凉，Eduardo的皮肤受到这样的刺激，泛起来细密的颗粒，乳头也在与桌面接触中有了反应。他的手摊开在桌子上，指甲死死地掐着木头的纹路。

相比起奴隶的狼狈，国王的动作称得上是慢条斯理。他从桌面上取了一只鹅毛笔，用顶端柔软的羽毛从后轻抚着Eduardo敏感的耳朵。

“你的哥哥毁了我的十五条商船。”Mark慢悠悠地说道，Eduardo的耳朵被摩擦得发痒，但他硬是咬着嘴唇一声不吭。于是，鹅毛笔转而向下，在奴隶平滑的脊背画了一条直线，来到那副傲人的臀丘上方。

“这真是一笔非常大的损失。”Mark说，“我知道Alex Saverin为什么这么做，但我不会把你交出去，因为你在我这里还有些用处——比如，给我润笔。”

说完这句话后，Mark用双手掐住Eduardo.的臀瓣，让那两片丰满的肉波从中间分开，露出隐藏其中的粉色肉穴。在刚才为Mark口交的过程中，Eduardo也勃起了——国王不允许奴隶自己碰触身体，但是恶劣的暴君也并未闲着，他用刚好的力度，不紧不慢地用脚碾着Eduardo的下身。饱经调教的身体让Eduardo敏感非常，很容易就能从并不温柔的抚慰中得到快感；Mark射在了他的嘴里，奴隶自己的阴茎也喷吐出了不少黏腻的前液。那些透明的液体顺着他身体最隐秘的部位流开，把他身后的那张小嘴浸得透亮。

Mark用羽毛轻轻刮搔着那一处，难以忽视的瘙痒让Eduardo全身紧绷，呼吸也变得浊重起来。

“你以前也会在这里主理朝政吗？”Mark问道，鹅毛笔的顶端被淫液淋湿，羽毛也粘成了一簇一簇的。Mark用两只手指撑开已然饥渴不已、正在微微翕合的肉洞，把洁白的羽毛捅了进去。

Eduardo发出一声细弱的尖叫。羽毛因为湿润而变得坚硬，像一根根细小的针刺在娇嫩的肠壁上；而它又轻飘飘地没有重量，反而更让早已对大肉棒食髓知味的肉穴倍感空虚。

“你会让大臣们怎么做？”Mark不停地说着下流话，把可怕的想象灌输给Eduardo，“你会坐在桌子上，让他们舔你的脚，然后屈尊降贵地施舍他们，允许他们操你，从而更好地对你效忠吗？”

“啊……我没有！我没有！”Eduardo崩溃地否认到。Mark握着那只鹅毛笔，在他身体里模仿性交的动作来回抽插着，细碎的羽毛每次触碰内壁，都带来令人颤栗的酥痒。在这段时间的相处中，Mark早就对Eduardo身体上每一处能带来快感的地方了若指掌。他抖动着手腕，让羽毛深入Eduardo的体内深处，用最幼细的羽毛顶端若有似无地撩过Eduardo最不堪触碰的敏感点。

Eduardo差点从桌面上弹起来。他的指尖因为用力抠挖木板而发白，喉咙中溢出破碎的呜咽。Mark拉住他虚软的胳臂，向后弯折把它们压在背后。Eduardo的脸颊贴在桌子上，他眼神涣散，流出来的泪水滴落在桌面上。

“Mark……陛下，陛下，”Eduardo改了称呼，他哑着嗓子，小声哀求着，“求你……”

“求我什么？”Mark故意问道。他的阴茎因为看到Eduardo沉沦肉欲的姿态而重新挺立起来，笔直地翘在双腿之间。

Eduardo却说不出口了。他闭着眼睛，浓厚的睫毛像沾了水的蝴蝶翅膀那样低垂着。

Mark很有耐心。他抓着Eduardo的肩膀，把奴隶翻过身来，让他光裸着直面自己。Eduardo下意识地想要伸手遮挡自己的下体，Mark拍开他的手，他一边控制着羽毛在Eduardo身后抽送，一边握住Eduardo还未得到过疏解的阴茎，有些粗暴的揉弄起来。

Eduardo在这样的双重夹击下，承受不住地发出勾人的呻吟。他的两条长腿绞在一起，Mark用膝盖顶开它们，把自己嵌入Eduardo的腿间。Eduardo在桌面上狼狈地扭动着，他满头汗水，腰肢不自觉地随着Mark的动作起伏。

察觉到自己手里握着的柱身正在蓬勃地跳动后，Mark用拇指按压住了顶端的小孔。Eduardo的双腿瞬间绷得笔直，手臂求救似的缠绕上国王的脖颈。

“Mark……松手，让我射……”Eduardo哭着讨饶，脚跟在国王的身后磨蹭。

Mark没有立刻松手，他向后撤了撤，重新坐回椅子里，连带着抽走了Eduardo后穴中那根作乱的鹅毛笔。

“坐上来。”他向Eduardo示意自己怒涨的阴茎。

Eduardo脚软地滑落下桌面。Mark接住他，他抓着Eduardo的双手让他环抱住自己的脖子，而后用一个印到嘴唇上的亲吻堵住奴隶的所有惊呼，阴茎凶狠畅快地自下而上插进了这具美妙的身体中。

几乎是在被Mark进入的瞬间，Eduardo就已经软了腰。他被Mark按在胯下，由着国王用两只手握着他的腰肢，按着他的身体，在高低起伏中发出旖旎的喘息。那只鹅毛笔滚落在地面上，白色的绒羽被暧昧的水液浸得湿透了。

Mark的胳膊很有力；整片大陆上，再也找不出来第二个像他这样剑术高明的骑士。高超的技巧带给他惊人的臂力和持久力，他扶着Eduardo，在奴隶的身体中有力地进出，沉甸甸的囊袋把Eduardo的臀尖拍打得粉红，啪啪的响声在密闭的书房中经久不息。

没过多久，Eduardo就被插射了——他本来就已经在发泄的边缘，又因为体位的关系，Mark粗大的肉茎几乎被他完全吃下，每一次进出，壮硕的龟头都在他的敏感点上碾压。国王用手指摩挲着奴隶的下唇，逼迫他叫出声来——Eduardo叫得嗓音嘶哑，他意识朦胧，连自己什么时候射了的都不知道。等他从笼罩自己眼前的白雾中清醒过来，才察觉到小腹上冰凉的湿意。

“我可以放你离开，”Mark咬着Eduardo的耳垂，压低声音在奴隶耳边说，“等你生下我的孩子之后。”

“不……我不能……Mark，我是男人……”Eduardo迷乱地说。

“你当然能。”Mark斩钉截铁地回复。他一边说，一边用一只手抓住Eduardo的手，让他把手掌按压在自己的小腹上。Mark的阴茎太大了，他又操得那么深，Eduardo几乎能感觉到Mark的阴茎就在自己的手掌之下，隔着薄薄的肚皮，正在有力地搏动。他的小腹被那根粗长的肉棒搅得酸胀，恍惚间，Eduardo真的有了自己身怀有孕的错觉。

Mark用一只手拉扯着Eduardo胸口涨大的乳头，用手指按压色泽变深的乳晕。

“等你怀上孩子，这里就会鼓起来，然后你会涨奶，每时每刻都会喷出甜味的奶水。”Mark说着，轻轻地咬着Eduardo的下巴，“到时候，你想走也走不了了——你得哺乳，得照顾你生下的小崽子。你不会舍得离开他们……你不会舍得离开我，Wardo。”

Mark的声音越来越低，他抬起脑袋，吻住Eduardo的唇瓣，伸出舌头，攫取对方口腔中的蜜液。

“Mark……Mark……”一吻结束后，Eduardo轻声呢喃着这个名字，用手指轻轻抓着Mark的一绺卷发；他好像还沉浸在高潮带来的欲海中，并没听到Mark刚才的话。

Mark就着两人身体相连的姿势，双手抱起Eduardo，重新放到桌面上。他把Eduardo的双腿架在自己的臂弯中，再一次长驱直入，用阴茎贯穿了这具美妙绝伦的身体。

Eduardo沙哑着发出尖叫，他彻底没力气了，像只在暴风雨中颠簸的小船那样，在名为Mark的欲望浪潮中摇晃。此刻，奴隶的全副身心都尽由Mark支配——Mark吮吸他的乳头，掌掴他的屁股，在他身体里凶狠地冲撞操干，而Eduardo则攀附着他，像溺水之人紧抱着浮木，像人们依恋自己的爱侣。

Mark在Eduardo体内射出来的同时，Eduardo也绷紧了腿根。两个人紧贴着拥抱在一起，在共同到达高潮时亲吻。

可是等缱绻的余韵结束，两个人的相拥反而变得尴尬了。Eduardo率先松开手，Mark滞了滞，脸上的神情重新冰冻起来。

他不顾Eduardo微弱的挣扎，用一只手按住奴隶虚软的、想要合拢的腿根，一只手取过代表国王尊崇身份的印玺，拿着它在盒中饱蘸了鲜红的印泥，而后重重印在了奴隶的大腿上。

Eduardo瘫在桌面上。他一副被人好好享用过的纵欲模样，从锁骨到被银链缠绕的脚踝，没有一处不密布着引人遐想的齿印和吻痕。从小腹往下，更是一片狼藉：两人份的精液沾染在他的皮肤上，刚刚吃下过大家伙的小穴还未完全合拢，因为被操得太开而红肿地嘟着，每一次翕合都能漏出一些浓稠的白浊。

可是最引人注目的，还是他大腿上的那个红色的印痕——那是国王的标记，昭告着这个奴隶为谁所有。

Mark居高临下地俯视着自己的作品。Eduardo精疲力尽，心脏疲倦地跳动着。Mark扯过那块红色的绸布，用它盖住Eduardo的身体，像来时那样，又一次把奴隶抱了起来。

通往寝殿的走廊长而幽静，所有侍卫们都屏声敛气，面朝着墙壁，不敢回望国王的身影。Mark沉默着，Eduardo看似乖巧安静地窝在他的怀抱里，与他呼吸相闻，Mark却依然觉得自己抓不住他——他们好像越来越远了。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

“……Sean Parker，你知道Eduardo在哪里对不对？你和Mark把他藏到哪里去了？”Chris诘问着面前的枢机大臣。

“关我什么事？”Sean十分烦躁，回答Chris的语气也并不友善，“Eduardo Saverin是死是活，和我有什么关系？”

“Alex Saverin就要当上西班牙的国王了！”Chris愤怒地抬高声音，“他下个月就要去罗马加冕，到时候直接对我们大军压境怎么办？现在交出Eduardo，还能保住我们两国的和平！”

帘幕外，王国两位最重要的大臣正吵得不可开交，而帘幕之内，却是一片旖旎的春色。

Eduardo跪在厚重的羊毛地毯上，他的腰肢柔软地塌下去，上半身都匍匐在地，精致的脸颊几乎融没在绒毛中，臀部则高高撅起，两片紧实饱满的臀瓣中露出被喂成糜红色的肉洞，正含着一根黄玉做成的阴茎极致地吞吐。

Mark在床榻上正襟危坐，他用一只手掐着奴隶细瘦的腰身，另一只手则握着玉势的底部，在奴隶的身体里抽送。原本冰凉的黄玉被人体的温度焐得温热，触手一片湿润的滑腻——在用这根打造精美的小玩具插入奴隶的身体之前，Mark用含着催情成分的药膏，仔细地给Eduardo做了扩张。现在，那张贪吃的小嘴正泛着晶亮的水光，恋恋不舍地紧紧吸着那根抽插的玉势。

Eduardo的一只手陷在地毯里，另一只手则放在嘴唇上。他死死地咬着自己的手背，才能不在Mark玩弄他时羞耻地呻吟出声。

催情的药物劲道猛烈极了，Eduardo额头上密布着细小的汗珠，棕色的眼睛也因为过载的快感而变得涣散。即使他咬着自己的手阻止出声，呼出的鼻息却依然十分粗重。

那根在他身体里出进的玉势并不粗大，只有两根手指粗细，然而却雕刻得十分精美，上面的纹路和经络栩栩如生，还分布着细小的珍珠。它在Eduardo最为敏感娇嫩的内壁里摩擦，独特的坚硬触感和凸起的颗粒让奴隶欲仙欲死，大大分开的双腿止不住地颤抖。在它每次出入时，Eduardo都能感觉自己浑身滚过颤栗一般的快感；他哆嗦着，像只脱水的鱼那样，在地毯上徒劳地扭动，捆在脚踝上的锁链被拉扯着绷得笔直。

Mark只用一只手就制住了Eduardo的动作。那根玉势在他的手中，稳定笔直地在Eduardo身体里推进着，抵住奴隶体内最深处的敏感点，毫不怜惜地用圆润却坚硬的玉器头部碾磨。

他看上去十分游刃有余，然而国王剪裁细致的衣袍下，挺立的阴茎已然蓄势待发，随时准备取代那根玩具，将身下的奴隶狠狠贯穿。

Eduardo的阴茎被一根红色的绸带绑缚着，紧紧地贴在他的小腹上。它已经涨成了深色，顶端徒劳地吐着湿迹。

“Mark……”奴隶难受地求饶，声音微不可闻，“我想射……”

然而这时，帘幕外却响起了声音。

“Mark？”Chris抬高声音问道，“你到底要怎么样？”

风度儒雅的宰相在刚才与枢机大臣的争吵中动了怒，语言也不那么客气了。

“你最好能给出一个解决办法——你怎么不说话？该死，这个帘子是干什么用的？”

听到帷幕外传来逼近的脚步声，Eduardo的身体瞬间变得僵直。Mark眼疾手快，他拽起还跪在地上的奴隶，双手托住Eduardo的膝弯，把奴隶抱到床上，用绸被裹得严严实实。

“别进来！”国王躺在床上，拉过被子盖住自己。Eduardo就趴在他的腿边，温热的呼吸隔着薄薄的布料喷在他的皮肤上，让国王心猿意马。

“我着凉了，”Mark说着，故意咳嗽了两声，“医生说最好不要见风。你要说什么，就站在帘子外说吧。”

那只本来已经伸进了帘子中的手又缩了回去。

Chris叹了口气。

“Mark，”他斟酌着措辞，“或许有一天，你可以做到不把西班牙放在眼中，但是现在，我们还得忌惮Alex Saverin拥有的势力。他要求你把弟弟交还给他，这也并不是无礼的请求，我希望你仔细考虑。”

被子里悄无声息，Mark伸手抚摸Eduardo的头发，却不小心触碰到了奴隶的脸颊——Eduardo哭了，他脸上湿漉漉的，水珠沾上了Mark的指尖。

“……我知道你不想让Eduardo离开，可是如果你把他强留在自己身边，你们两个人就都能快乐吗？”

Chris等了一会，帘幕中却没有应答。Sean站在他旁边，带着一脸看好戏的表情，双手抱胸傲慢地等待着。

Chris看见Sean那副样子就心烦——他确定Sean一定知道些什么，但这个混蛋却什么都不肯说。Sean对Mark的忠诚，都用在了奇怪的地方上。

“Mark？”Chris又喊了一声，他快没耐心了，几乎要掀开帘子冲进去。

“……你们先出去。”Mark沙哑的声音从帷帐后传来，“我会考虑的。”

等到脚步声彻底远去后，Mark才掀开被子。Eduardo蜷缩在他身边，睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠。Mark俯视着他，Eduardo察觉到他的视线，颇为急切地跪坐起来，用手扶着国王的膝盖。

“Mark，陛下，”他哀求道，“求求你……求你放过我，让我离开这里。”

然而，国王紧绷的神情并未因为奴隶的请求而松动。

Eduardo一开始还满怀希望地看着他，可是时间一分一秒地过去，Mark却并未回应。Eduardo眼睛里的光芒黯淡下去，像是被风吹熄的蜡烛上的火焰。

他跪在床上，屁股里还夹着那根玉质的阴茎，承载不下的淫液顺着玉势的底端从小洞中滴落出来，砸在堆叠的床铺上。

一种强烈的屈辱感瞬间席卷了Eduardo——在他面前，新国王衣冠楚楚，繁复的服装穿戴得整整齐齐；而他则一丝不挂，赤裸着身体，屁股里塞着玩具，阴茎被绑在身前，不许得到发泄。

Eduardo浑身颤抖，他双手攥成拳头，好抵抗快要冲出喉咙的呜咽。

Mark抓住他的肩膀，把奴隶正面推倒在床上。他把身体嵌入Eduardo来不及合拢的腿间，一只手压制住Eduardo的双手手腕，把它们推到奴隶的头顶，另一只手则抽出那根被Eduardo含了有一会儿的玉势，把这根晶莹透亮、还沾着淫水的假阴茎举到Eduardo嘴边。

“舔干净。”国王命令道。

Eduardo抗拒地转过脑袋——他的鼻尖萦绕着骚甜的气味，那是催情药混合着他体内分泌的汁液的味道，令他难以接受。

Mark不依不饶，把那根玉器递到Eduardo嘴边。

“我让你舔干净，”国王的声音低沉极了，“别惹怒我。”

Eduardo转头怒瞪了他一眼，Mark不为所动。奴隶率先败下阵来，他含着眼泪，张嘴吞下了玉势的头部。

“这才听话。”Mark奖励似的拍了拍奴隶的屁股。他解开自己的裤子，勃起的阴茎立刻从布料中弹跳出来，“啪”地打在Eduardo滑腻的腿根处。

Eduardo抖了一下，不管被Mark翻来覆去地操了多少次，他仍然对Mark的尺寸有着原始的畏惧。

Mark抬起他的腿架在自己肩膀上，他用两只手分开奴隶深陷的股沟，傲人的阴茎立刻在Eduardo的身体里长驱直入。

Eduardo忍不住叫出声来——玉势因此从他唇舌间滑落，骨碌碌滚在了床上。

“捡回来，”Mark说，“好好把你流到上面的脏东西舔干净。”

Eduardo流着眼泪，他努力伸长手指，却怎么都够不到近在咫尺的玉势。Mark在他身体里大力抽插着，比玩具粗大有力得多的阴茎在他体内凶猛地进出，以快速的频率顶撞着，Eduardo的身体在这样狂风暴雨般的性爱中身不由己地摇晃，他的小腹酸疼，被绑着的阴茎一跳一跳，吐出更多的白液，却始终得不到畅快的释放。

“啊……Mark，我，我够不到……”Eduardo说道，手指拽着身下的床单，迷乱地摇着头，“解开，快点解开，我不行了……”

Mark的阴茎持续有力地撞击他的体内深处，圆硕的龟头挤压着内部泥泞的软肉。Eduardo被剧烈的快感裹挟着，下巴被无意识中流出来的津液浸得透亮。

Mark放下了Eduardo的双腿，他就着两个人相连的姿势，把奴隶抱起来，让他在自己的阴茎上转了一圈。Eduardo被刺激得尖叫，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来，眼前炸开一片片的白光。

“爬过去把那个东西捡回来。”Mark握着Eduardo的腰，用这个姿势操了奴隶几下之后，把Eduardo重新放在床上，摆成跪趴的姿势。他抬起手，在奴隶淫荡晃动的雪白臀波上响亮地拍了一巴掌，鲜红的指印立刻浮凸了起来。

“捡回来舔干净，我就奖励你让你射。”Mark说，他跪在奴隶身后，像驱赶马匹一样，驱使Eduardo向前爬动。

他的阴茎还埋在奴隶身体里；Eduardo每爬动一寸，他就不依不饶地追上去，阴茎以更凶狠的力道撞进柔嫩的内腔。Eduardo被他操得浑身发软，却又惧怕Mark不断的掌掴，只能蠕动着向前挪。明明那根玉势就近在眼前，此刻却像隔着千山万水。Eduardo爬得满头大汗，可他伸长了手臂，指尖却仍然触碰不到。

等他终于摸到那根玉势，听话地用两只手把它捧在嘴里吮吸以后，已经被欺负得意识迷蒙了。Mark解开绑住他阴茎的绸带，一边插他，一边空出一只手替他揉搓肿胀的肉棒。Eduardo的体内被操得软烂，累得一根手指都抬不起来，可是下身饥渴的小穴还在不知疲倦地翕动着，一边喷吐着黏腻的蜜液，一边把Mark的阴茎吮得啧啧有声。

察觉到Mark的阴茎在自己肉穴里搏动，Eduardo有意识地收缩着穴口，想要让Mark快点释放出来，好结束这场酷刑一般的性爱。他的舌头还在舔舐着那根玉势，Mark把那根小玩具从奴隶口中抢出来，换上自己的手指，与下身抽插的频率一致，操着Eduardo的嘴。

“这么想让我射给你？”Mark在奴隶绞紧的肠壁里蛮横地动作着，得到了Eduardo呜咽的回应。他撩起奴隶后颈长长了不少的头发，在那里落下亲吻，像交配中的野兽那样咬着Eduardo的一小块皮肤碾磨。

“真是淫荡。”他评价到，“你想去找你的哥哥？为什么？因为他会让更多人操你对不对？”

Eduardo啜泣着摇头，他混乱的大脑已经无法思考，十根手指都陷在床单里。Mark撸动着他的阴茎，Eduardo于是在Mark的手心中不自觉地挺腰，想要快点得到释放。

发现Eduardo真的快要撑不住了，Mark心头一软。他加快了手上动作的频率，让Eduardo射了出来——Eduardo的背绷得笔直，精液一小股一小股地从前端的孔洞中漏出来，分了两次才射完。

而Mark也爆浆在了奴隶因为高潮而痉挛挤压的肠壁中——他从背后抱着Eduardo，不停地把亲吻落在Eduardo的背上。

过了好一会儿，Eduardo才从高潮的余韵中回神。

“放了我，Mark。”他疲倦地请求到，泪水不堪重负地从眼角滚落下来。

“休想。”Mark把他翻转过来，他拨开Eduardo汗湿的头发，把亲吻落在奴隶的额头上，“你可是害我损失了价值两船黄金的货物，我怎么也要在你身上玩到够本。”

说完以后，Mark就侧躺到Eduardo旁边。他心猿意马，拇指在Eduardo身下还未合拢的小洞里玩弄着进出，搅动着自己刚刚射进去的精液，发出咕叽的暧昧声响。

奴隶不再说话，沉默着由他动作。

恢复了一些体力后，Mark爬了起来。他给奴隶裹上一件外袍，准备带Eduardo去清理。

虽然在这间寝殿里与奴隶荒淫无度，但国王总还是有事务要处理的——比如，如何对付Eduardo那没完没了写信前来要人的兄长。

寝殿里连通着浴室，接引着来自宫外山上的温泉。Mark想抱起Eduardo，奴隶却无视了他的手，自己扶着床铺和墙壁，一瘸一拐地走进了水池。

国王在性事后本来稍霁的脸色又阴沉下来。他没什么好气，也不想洗澡浪费时间，于是他拉了拉墙上的挂绳，绳子连通着外面的铃铛，侍女会在听到铃响之后，进来服侍国王。

很快，一个蒙着眼睛的侍女走了进来，屈膝向国王行礼。

Mark坐在椅子上，心不在焉地看着Eduardo从水中站起来。Eduardo的皮肤被温水熏得粉红，水珠顺着奴隶身上平滑的纹理向下，隐没在了他穿上的白袍中。

Mark的喉结动了动。

“让厨房做点吃的送过来。”Mark低声吩咐到，眼睛还停留在Eduardo身上，看着奴隶迈开腿走上台阶，银色的锁链拖曳在地上。

然而侍女却并没有动，更没有应答。Mark有些疑惑地转过脸，正好看到侍女解开蒙眼的绸布，从身上掏出匕首向他刺过来。

“Mark！”目睹这一切的Eduardo喊了一声，下意识向国王的方向扑过去。

瘆人的刀尖在“噗嗤”的响声之后没入血肉，Mark连忙抱住Eduardo因为吃痛而瘫软下去的身体，和他一起跪在了地面上。

千钧一发之际，Eduardo用自己的身体挡住了本来瞄准Mark的袭击。那把匕首扎在他肩膀上，刀身几乎完全没入，只剩下手柄还露在外，微微震颤着摇晃。

眼看伤错了人，假扮成侍女的女杀手也有些慌了手脚，她站在原地犹豫了片刻，眼看身边没有其他趁手的武器，转而扭头准备逃跑。

Mark像只受伤的雄狮一样，他跪坐在地板上，怀抱着Eduardo，感受着怀里的身躯因为失血而渐渐降下体温。

“来人！叫医生！！”国王通红着眼睛，手臂紧紧护着怀里的躯体。Eduardo背上流了一大片鲜血，白色的布料很快被染得鲜红，而血迹并未停止，还在继续蔓延。

杀手在宫殿门口被闻声而来的侍卫们堵住了，可是Mark对此并不关心。他抚着Eduardo的后背，手指都在颤抖——那把匕首刺得太深了，他不敢拔，只能绝望地等待医生来临。

侍卫们抓住了杀手，也有人跑着前去呼唤宫廷里的御医。可是无人敢上前向国王禀报——Mark的悲恸像是一颗无声的炸弹，投掷在这个不久前还温存旖旎的宫殿中。侍卫们远远地站着，他们围成半个圈，沉默地承受着君王的雷霆之怒。

等待的一分一秒都显得尤为漫长，Mark心神俱裂，不停地亲吻Eduardo微微合上的眼睛和冰凉的额头。他不敢和Eduardo说话，但是心底却在经历翻天覆地的震荡——Eduardo用血肉之躯为他挡住了一次袭击，他爱自己。人们对待仇人，只会恨不得杀之后快；但是现在，Eduardo的肩膀上扎着一枚匕首，如果不是他挡了这一下，它应该是扎在Mark心口上的。

Eduardo本来可以冷眼旁观；也许那个女杀手，就是由他的哥哥们派来的；可是在生死关头，他还是选择了保护Mark。

Eduardo微微抬起了头，Mark慌乱地抚摸Eduardo的脸颊，国王转过头，嘶声发出怒吼：“医生怎么还不来？！”

Eduardo轻轻用手指碰了碰Mark——Mark的手冰凉极了，比他这个受伤的人温度还要冷。

“我没事，Mark。”Eduardo低声说。他甜蜜的嘴唇因为失血过多而惨白着，棕色的眼睛里流转着水光，似乎有万语千言。

霎时间，Mark明白了Eduardo未能出口的言辞。

“好，”国王哽咽着给出允诺，“我会放你自由。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

经过了一个月的休养，Eduardo肩膀上的伤口好得差不多了。Mark每天都会前来探望他；但大多时候，两个人都相顾无言。

经历过刺杀事件后，Eduardo在宫中的存在已经不再是秘密了。Chris和Dustin也时不时前来看望Eduardo，但都十分默契地对Eduardo之前的经历保持了沉默。Sean倒是一次都没出现过；不过当Eduardo每天醒来时，都能看到床头水晶瓶中新鲜插瓶、还带着露水的红色玫瑰花。

十几天之前，Eduardo给自己的兄长们写了信。他坦诚自己受了伤，但是并无大碍；等到伤口恢复，他就会离开这个已经不再以他的家族姓氏挂名的国家。在这段时间里，他希望自己的哥哥们不要为难Mark。

Mark走进寝殿的时候，侍女正在给Eduardo上药。Eduardo背对着他坐在床榻上，外衣褪下一半，露出雪白光裸的后背，漂亮的肩膀线条堪比直线。可是在这具堪比阿波罗雕像的身体上，却蛰伏着可怕的伤口：那道刺伤已经结痂了，深红色的疤痕丑陋地蜷曲在皮肤上。

“我来吧。”Mark低声说，他接过侍女手中的纱布和药水，将她挥退出宫殿。

“Mark？”听到国王的声音，Eduardo想要回头，Mark却轻轻压住他另一侧没有受伤的肩膀。

“别动。”他低声说，用纱布蘸了药水，涂在Eduardo半愈合的伤口上。苦涩的药水味道弥漫在空气中，Mark耐心地用棉布覆盖住疤痕，替Eduardo抬起袖子帮他穿好衣服。

“Alex给我回信了。”Eduardo说，他咬着嘴唇，内心挣扎一番后，还是决定向Mark和盘托出，“……他说，他会派人来接我。”

“嗯。”Mark表示自己明白了。

Eduardo笨拙地伸出手，想要系好身前的衣带；Mark从他身后伸出手，手掌盖住他的手背。

“我来。”国王声音低沉地说。

Eduardo触电一样松开手。Mark姿势亲密地从背后环抱着他，熟练地给他系好带子。Eduardo僵硬着由他动作，Mark察觉到他的不适，他很快松开手，但还是和Eduardo贴得极近，温热的呼吸轻轻拂在他的后颈上。

“……你什么时候走？”Mark问道。

“明天早上。”Eduardo回答，“Alex派来的人今晚已经就在城外了。”

国王沉默了片刻，王宫中的一切声响好像都在此刻沉寂了下来。

“……如果我求你留下来呢？”Mark隐忍地问道。

“你不会。”Eduardo心平气和地说，“而且即使你问了，我也不会留下来。”

Mark短促地笑了一下。

“你说得对。”他说，“我不会要你留下，可我想吻你。”

Eduardo没有答话。他的睫毛颤抖着，在Mark扶着他转身的时候，没有表现出拒绝。

Mark吻了他。这是一个充满离别味道的吻，轻柔又缱绻，让Eduardo眼眶发热。

Mark用一只手搂着Eduardo的腰，扶着他仰躺到宽阔的大床上。他用另一只手垫在Eduardo的伤口下，俯下身把羽毛一般的亲吻不停地落在身下之人的额头和嘴唇上。

Eduardo没有推开他，却也没有主动地拥住他回吻。他垂着眼睛，整个人像是坠在雾中似的，神情一片恍惚。

Mark又吻了吻他的眉心。国王亦没有说话，他小心地撑起身体，伸手探进Eduardo的衣袍下摆，隔着水波似的丝绸抚摸Eduardo的腿根。

Eduardo的呼吸微微急促了起来。Mark用一只手解开他的裤子后小心地拉下，他抬起Eduardo的双腿，把它们一左一右架上自己的肩膀，在从膝盖到腿根的位置落下细密的啄吻。

Eduardo的胸膛微微起伏着，手指攥住了身下的床单。Mark把脑袋埋在他的腿间，张嘴轻轻含住了Eduardo微微抬头的阴茎。

Eduardo抬起手压在嘴唇上，来抵抗自己差一点泄露出的惊呼。他的分身被柔软温热的口腔包裹，Mark埋着脑袋吞吐着，空出来的手轻轻按揉垂在两侧的囊袋。他用舌头舔过Eduardo开始流水的马眼，手指轻轻搔刮性器背后的股沟。Eduardo被他刺激得腰身微微抬起，阴茎的尺寸涨大了一圈，顶端汩汩地分泌出更多前液。Mark的手圈成环，在Eduardo未被吞下的性器根部圈套住撸动。他又给Eduardo做了几次深喉，Eduardo喘息着，手指揪住Mark的几绺卷发。

“松开……Mark……我要射了……”他语不成调地说。

Mark没回答他，只是用咽部再一次深深吞下性器的顶端。

Eduardo的腿根颤抖着，不自觉地夹紧了Mark的脑袋。他松开手，甜蜜的闷哼从唇齿间泄漏出来，小腹上的肌肉紧绷在一起。Mark吞下了他射出来的东西，他吐出Eduardo水光淋淋的半软阴茎，用手握住轻轻揉搓，俯身亲吻Eduardo露出的大片白皙胸膛。他含住Eduardo胸口的一颗红果，手指则在另一侧的乳晕上打圈。

Eduardo还未从“Mark给自己口交”和“自己射在了Mark嘴里”这两件事中回神；他不自觉地伸出手，抱住Mark在他胸前啃咬的脑袋，柔顺地挺起胸脯，像哺乳似的接受Mark的吮吸。

Mark把Eduardo的一侧乳头含得水亮，果实整整肿大了一倍；而后他又吐出来，转头去吮吸另一颗，发出啧啧的水声。

Eduardo被他吮得胸口麻痒，膝盖难耐地想要并拢在一起磨蹭。Mark用手按住他的腿不许他合拢，用手指沾上微凉的软膏，摸索着向Eduardo身后的蜜洞伸入一根指节。

他的动作很温柔，带着从未有过的小心翼翼。Eduardo胸腔酸胀，眼眶也不由得变得通红。他哽咽着，在Mark托起他的腰要他翻身的时候，顺从地照做了。

Eduardo跪趴在床上，Mark的一只手在他身体上游弋着，另一只手则分开他的臀瓣，他低下头，含住了那个曾经无数次容纳他的小穴。

Eduardo呻吟了一声，Mark的舌头舔开入口处的褶皱，模仿性交的动作轻缓地抽插着，转着圈舔舐他的内壁。Eduardo浑身颤栗，腰身酸软得想要向下倒去，Mark用一只手揽住他，温热的舌头在抽插间带出晶亮的水液。Eduardo被他舔得意乱情迷，无意识地张着嘴唇，从嘴角边流下涎液。他的小腹被情欲燃烧得火烧火燎，身体内部好像多出了一口泉眼，被Mark舔弄得滋滋不断挤出花液来。

“Mark……Mark……”他无助地呢喃着这个名字，Mark从身后伸出手，和他十指相扣。

“你真甜，Wardo。”国王迷恋地给出赞美。他伸出舌头舔掉自己下巴上的水液，俯身亲吻Eduardo弓起来的背脊。

“进来，你进来……”Eduardo迷乱地说。他的双腿跪得发软，滚烫的额头抵在床铺上，紧攥着床单的指尖用力到发白。

Mark把他抱起来，让Eduardo坐在自己怀里。他从背后完整地拥住Eduardo，龟头破开被舔得松软的入口，一点点顶进Eduardo体内。他用两只手交替抚摸Eduardo的乳头和阴茎，想要重新唤起Eduardo的快感。

Eduardo泪眼朦胧，他全身脱力，连抬起手指的力气都没有，只能靠着Mark扶住他的腰起伏，放任自流地在Mark怀里颠簸。他的乳头鼓胀到发痛，乳晕色泽深红，好像下一秒就要喷出奶汁来；Mark抽插的动作虽然并不粗鲁，但是每一下却又都能恰到好处地撞在他的敏感点上，粗壮的阴茎撑平了他内壁的每一寸褶皱，圆硕的龟头直抵花心，顶在他深处碾磨。

Eduardo射过一轮的阴茎已然颤巍巍地重新挺立起来，小穴也乖顺地吮着体内的肉棒，肠壁的媚肉贪吃地绞紧着。在Mark把亲吻烙在他后背上时，Eduardo忍不住落下眼泪来。

Mark从来没有像此刻这样，如此温柔地对待过他；然而Eduardo能挺过Mark对他做出的一切肉体上的侮辱与心灵上的摧折，却承受不住Mark落在他肌肤上、蜻蜓点水似的轻吻。

“我恨你。”Eduardo哽咽着说，涟涟的泪水像是一串珍珠，从他眼睫中滚落下来。

“我也爱你。”Mark回应他，“再见，Wardo。”

*

第二天早晨，Eduardo在熹光中醒过来。昨天的性爱持续到后来，他疲惫不堪地昏睡了过去。现在，他浑身清爽地躺在收拾一新的床铺上，不远处的椅子上搭着折叠好的崭新衣物。

寝殿里空空荡荡，只有他一个人。

Eduardo穿好了衣服。今天床头的花瓶里不再是盛放的鲜红，而是忧伤的黄色玫瑰。

Chris和Dustin护送他离开了宫殿，就连Sean也前来为他送行。他们几个一路骑着马，一边互相说着日后珍重的言辞，一边离开了都城。

Alex派来的人马就等在城外；他们人数不多，却纪律森严，都穿戴着整齐的盔甲。Eduardo和几位朋友道了别，策马走向他们。

融入到队伍中后，马匹又要再次开始行进了。Eduardo拽着缰绳，最后还是忍不住回头望去。

一个孤寂的身影站在高高的城墙上，也在遥远地望着他。

Eduardo鼻头一酸。他转过脸，深吸了一口气，来压下自己的失态。

“我们走吧。”他说到。

*

数年之后。

冬季来临之前，Alex带着Eduardo在都城马德里的郊外围场狩猎。Eduardo放了几只空箭热身，转头看向自己的兄长，却发现Alex没有动作。

“你怎么郁郁寡欢的。”他询问Alex。

Alex叹了口气。

“没什么。”他回避了话题。

Eduardo心如明镜：“是关于Mark的事。”

“Zuckerberg要称帝了，”Alex坦诚，“俄国、奥地利和英国组建了同盟来抵抗他，我还没想好西班牙要加入哪一边。”

“你心里不是已经有答案了吗。”颇为了解自己兄长的Eduardo说道。

Alex沉吟：“神圣同盟不成气候，但我如果和Zuckerberg结盟，又会被其他国家排挤。”

“这还不简单吗，”Eduardo说，“你只要和Mark建立牢不可破的盟约，和他同进同退，利益休戚，神圣同盟当然没办法动你。”

Alex摇了摇头：“和Zuckerberg合伙可没那么容易。”

Eduardo轻轻笑了起来。

“那就提一个让Mark无法拒绝的条件。”他说。

*

这个冬天严寒而漫长，然而宫廷中的每个人似乎都察觉不到疲惫般，面带笑容地来回穿梭。半个月之后，皇帝即将在圣母大教堂举行加冕仪式，由教皇宣布皇帝对他的领土拥有长久的、法定的统治。

圣母大教堂不久前才经过修葺，因而光华四射。为了加冕仪式，专家特意翻阅了旧时代的历史记录，以保证加冕的正规。史官用心研究了大典的礼仪，受邀为此次盛典作画的画家，也精心地对整个过程进行了演练。有人还仿效前人，制出了当年查理曼大帝的权杖。

一切准备就绪，书信在巴黎与罗马之间雪花般往返，教皇殷勤地回信，同意亲自前往巴黎，为新皇帝加冕，而不是由皇帝前往罗马，接受教廷的认证。教皇作为昔日统领欧洲的宗主、天主教的精神领袖，而今只能沦为皇帝身边的陪臣。

现在，Mark Zuckerberg才是欧洲真正的主宰。短短几年内，他的铁骑荡平了整片大陆，从不列颠到意大利，人人都知晓他的赫赫威名。这位年轻的君主像是天幕上冉冉升起的巨星，在他的光芒面前，所有从古到今的英雄人物都显得黯然失色。他战无不胜，从未尝到过败绩，庞大的帝国如同圣经中的巨兽利维坦，不停歇地鲸吞蚕食着大陆上的土地。在即将到来的加冕仪式后，他将成为欧洲最强大的君主，普罗大众心悦诚服，其他国家的王室们也争先恐后，谄媚地献上供礼。

此刻，一切风云的中心——Mark，正坐在书桌后，一边听着司库大臣的汇报，一边拆开送到他手上的书信阅读。他仍然十分年轻；战场上血与火的磨砺，赋予他宝剑一般锋利尖锐的气质，他只是坐在那里，上位者的气压就于无形中散发出来，没人敢质疑他皇帝的身份，甚至连司库大臣也不敢直视皇帝蓝色的眼睛。

在迅速看完那几行内容后，Mark的嘴角勾起来，用一声轻笑打断了大臣的言辞。

司库大臣站在地上，战战兢兢地看一眼皇帝，又转头求救似的看向帝国的宰相。

“你下去。”Mark遣退了他。

现在，书房中只剩下四个人了。皇帝坐在书桌后，把信件重新折好，慢条斯理地塞进了信封中。

“怎么了？什么事值得这么高兴？”Chris问道。他如今仍是宰相，是皇帝重要的辅臣之一。

“西班牙来信说，想要与我们结盟。”Mark回答道，脸上还带着按捺不住的笑意，“作为盟约的见证，国王说，两国可以联姻。”

枢机大臣Sean Parker重重哼了一声。

“狡诈。”他不客气地评价到。

Dustin一脸状况外：“怎么回事？Alex Saverin要把女儿嫁给Mark？他的女儿已经到了能嫁人的年纪了？……不对，他有女儿？？”

Chris也笑起来。他屈起手指，弹了弹Dustin的额头。

“别说傻话，”宰相说，“还不赶紧去告诉加冕仪式的礼仪官，再去准备一套礼服和冠冕？”

“不，”Mark出言反对，“写信给罗马，要教皇提前来巴黎——加冕之前，我还要举办一次婚礼。”

皇帝心情很好，脸颊上的酒窝都露了出来。

“冠冕要做得很漂亮，”他说，“记得告诉工匠，是男式的。”

FIN.


End file.
